Egao no Jikan
by Himawari Ciel
Summary: Obito conoció a Sasuke y a Hinata hace 24 años, cuando estos apenas tenían 15 años y desde ese entonces su vida cambio de una manera radical; conoce todas las aventuras tristes y alegres que estos tres pasaron juntos. "Porque es tiempo de que ustedes puedan sonreír"—Obito. OOC. UA
1. Prólogo

Hola! soy Himawari y este es le primer fic que escribo, gracias por entrar y espero que les guste. Pero antes de ir a la historia debo aclarar unos puntos, los personajes solo mantienen sus nombres originales, sus apellidos están cambiados (excepto algunos como Hinata y Naruto), habrá personajes creados por mi, la mayoría tendrá cambios drásticos de personalidad, pero estos cambios no son por que si, hay una historia de trasfondo que se ira revelando con el pasar de los capítulos, estos estarán ordenados al estilo Haruhi, es decir, desordenados xD habrá capítulos que seguirán una linea de tiempo, pero habrá otros que no. Por ultimo, pero no menos importante

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Dicho esto, que comience la historia ;D

* * *

**Prólogo**

**POV Obito**

La primera vez que lo vi, estaba sentado en el barandal de la terraza del instituto mientras cantaba una canción, la cual solo pude llegar a escuchar el final. Con voz suave y como deseando que le viento se llevara sus palabras pronuncio: "Aunque no podamos volver nunca más, ahora eres tú, solamente tú y nada más que tu".

A ella la conocí en mi oficina, tenía una expresión seria, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su pierna izquierda sobre su derecha. Me miraba fijamente, como si me estuviera analizando. Tal vez mi primer encuentro con ella no fue el mejor, pero me había dado cuenta del porque su actitud hacia mí.

Él se presentó en mi oficina, un día después de verlo en la terraza, se sentó y me dio una gran sonrisa mientras se presentaba, al minuto agrego un fuerte y conciso "No te necesito". Yo me quede sin palabras mientras él se levantaba y se retirara como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella evitaba las horas de sesiones que tenía conmigo y paseaba por todo el instituto, esto me fue confirmado por él, quien admitió ser un poco chismoso.

Él, en cambio, cuando evitaba las sesiones que tenía conmigo, pasaba frente a mi ventana mientras me saludaba con una amplia sonrisa y movía su mano. Ella me dijo que él era un sinvergüenza, y que le encanta hacer a la gente enojar.

Ambos pasaban el almuerzo juntos y según palabras de él, ella cocinaba muy rico, tanto que le quitaba las ganas de fumar un cigarrillo.

Ambos eran muy diferentes, ella era muy tranquila, callada y seria, mientras que él era alegre y extrovertido. Eran tan diferentes entre ellos que no podía entender cómo se llevaban tan bien juntos, hasta que me di cuenta en algo.

Ellos eran diferentes en personalidad, pero había una cosa que tenían en común y eso era…que sus corazones se encontraban rotos.

Él me dijo que se llamaba Yagami Sasuke y ella Hyuuga Hinata.

—Yo me llamo Uchida Obito y a partir de ahora seré tu psicólogo, tendremos algunas sesiones y cuando sea necesario puedes venir a mi oficina, ¿alguna pregunta?

—Si ― habían dicho ambos, en diferentes sesiones — ¿Cuándo acaba esto?

Bueno, tal vez eran parecidos en otras cosas.

* * *

Como es el prólogo es corto, por cierto la mayoría de los capítulos serán contados desde el punto de vista de Obito, habrá algunas excepciones en donde contara Hinata, pero el único que nunca narrara la historia sera Sasuke.

Aclarado esto, espero que les haya gustado o atraído un poco el prólogo.

Nos vemos ;)


	2. Él

Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por acá. Estuve muy ocupada con mi universidad y no podía actualizar.  
Primero debo decir que mi idea era hacer los capítulos como Haruhi, es decir, desordenado, pero luego de pensarlo no me termino gustando la historia. Por lo que esta vez iré subiendo cada capítulo acorde al número de orden. Es así que este vendría a ser el capítulo 01.

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente, que es hablado únicamente por Obito.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año)

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Dicho esto, que comience el capítulo!

* * *

_-Uchida-san - Siento una voz llamarme – Uchida-san._

_Abro con pereza mis ojos, vislumbro la figura de una mujer, quien mueve mi hombre, al parecer para despertarme. Abro completamente mis ojos y mientras me estiro le pregunto._

_\- ¿Qué hora es?_

_\- Las 15:45 – Responde mi secretaria, mientras revisa su reloj – Intente despertarlo hace media hora, pero usted estaba muy dormido._

_\- Disculpa – Respondo, al tiempo que me siento en el sillón donde estuve durmiendo – Es que anoche no pude dormir, además lo de la fiesta de Mamoru y Tsubame me tiene preocupado._

_\- Seguro todo se solucionara – Responde Yuuka con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_\- Seguro – Digo mientras me levanto y tomando mi saco camino hacia la puerta – Volveré recién mañana – Continúo hablando, siendo seguido por Yuuka._

_\- Llamare a sus pacientes y les avisare._

_\- Bien – Respondo. Miro mi reloj, seguro llego antes a la reunión, bueno ese era mi plan desde un principio. Camino hacia la salida, pero la voz de Yuuka, me detiene antes de poder abrir la puerta._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_\- Yo dudo que pueda ir a la reunión, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre._

_\- Ya veo – Contesto algo decepcionado – Pero es un día muy importante para tu madre, así que no te preocupes, le avisare a Hinata._

_\- Muchas gracias Uchida-san, pero antes que se vaya quisiera que llevara este ramo a Sasuke – Saca un ramo de debajo de su escritorio._

_Me acerco y tomo al ramo._

_-Seguro Sasuke se alegrara – Respondo._

_Salgo de mi oficina y camino hacia el lugar de la reunión. En mi camino no puedo evitar recordar la primera vez que conocí a Sasuke._

_Lo conocí en mi primer día de trabajo._

_Cuando lo vi, estaba sentado en el barandal de la terraza del instituto mientras cantaba una canción, la cual solo pude llegar a escuchar el final. Con voz suave y como deseando que le viento se llevara, sus palabras, pronuncio: "Aunque no podamos volver nunca más, ahora eres tú, solamente tú y nada más que tu"._

_En ese momento no le di importancia a lo cantaba._

_En ese momento no me di cuenta de cuán importante sería esa canción, para comprenderlo a él._

"**Él"**

** Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**

— Me presento, me llamo Sarutobi Hiruzen y soy el propietario de este instituto – Se presentó un hombre, con cabello blanca y que alcanzaba a darle como 80 años.

— Mucho gusto Sarutobi-san — Conteste, haciendo una reverencia — Me llamo Uchida Obito.

— Tome asiento, por favor Uchida-san.

— Gracias

Su oficina, no era muy grande, era de tamaño media, con un escritorio viejo y una gran ventana atrás de su silla. La habitación era de un color verde musgo, había pensado con desagrado, que era demasiado verde, después de haber visto la silla y el sofá hacer juego con las paredes.

No pude continuar con mi inspección, debido a que Sarutobi-san se sentó frente mío, dejándome una taza de café al frente.

— ¿Usted sabe para que lo llamamos?

Por supuesto que sabía para que me hubiera llamado, sino no hubiera salido corriendo a su primer llamado esa mañana. Aunque aún había existido la posibilidad de estar mal y de que me hayan llamado para decirme directamente que lamentaba pero no sería aceptado y que tal vez la próxima.

En ese momento lamento haber dicho en mi entrevista, con el director, que no poseía experiencia y que me había recibido hace como 5 meses. Pero mi parte sincera salió sin que me haya dado cuenta.

— Tengo una leve sospecha – Contesto, inseguro de mi respuesta.

— Pues déjeme decir que su sospecha es verdad. Usted tiene el trabajo.

Sus palabras había provoca en mí una inmensa emocione. Ese instante no podía creer que hayan contratado a alguien sin experiencia como yo. Aunque yo en ese momento no sabía que al día siguiente me arrepentiría de conseguir el trabajo.

— Muchas gracias

— No tiene que agradecer, esto te lo ganaste

— De nuevo gracias — Volví a agradecer, ignorando lo que dijo. Ahora a quien le avisare primero, por supuesto a mi madre y a mi mejor amigo.

Sarutobi-san ríe un poco y continúa hablando.

— Pero no solamente lo llame para esto, sino para explicarle el sistema de esta institución. Estoy seguro que en su entrevista con Tsunade-kun, ellla le comento sobre un caso especial en la institución.

— Si, menciono algo.

— Bueno, este chico recién está ingresando a la preparatoria. Como usted sabrá, esta institución se divide en primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y Universidad.

— Si

— Él tiene el pase automático a la preparatoria, pero…

— Disculpe — Lo interrumpo — ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

— Por supuesto — Responde

— Si este chico del cual habla, viene de la misma institución. ¿Por qué recién contratan a un psicólogo?

— Justo eso le quería explica — dice —Él fue diagnosticado hace 5 años, pero recién a principios de este año empezó a mostrar una actitud extraña. Le soy sincero, no queremos que suceda una tragedia y que nosotros quedemos implicados en ella. Así que decidí tomar una medida como precaución. Además por lo demás chicos, que sufren mucho estrés durante los exámenes de admisión para la universidad.

— Comprendo — Respondo. Intentando imaginar qué tipo de problema posee esa persona.

— Usted tendrá una oficina, en donde atenderé a los chicos. Nosotros le iremos mandando una lista de chicos, que creemos necesitan ayuda. Por supuesto, esto será recomendación por parte del tutor a cargo de la clase. Ahora ¿Alguna pregunta?

— Ninguno señor, entendí todo. Yo ya sé que debo hacer

— Eso me gusta escuchar.

— Pero — Interrumpo.

— ¿Si?

— Me gustaría ver la oficina, así sé que debo traer. Además recorrer el instituto y familiarizarme con él.

— Por supuesto, siéntase como si esta fuera su casa.

Sarutobi-san me lleva hacia la oficina, saludando a la directora y alguno que otro alumno.

Llegamos a una oficina pequeña, que posee un escritorio y una silla. Nada más. El espacio no es muy grande, pero creo que eso es lo de menos. Tal vez lo decore un poco. Con una lámpara por aquí, cajas de pañuelos, un sillón por allá, cuadros, una radio.

— Uchida-san — La voz de Sarutobi-san, me vuelve a la realidad.

— Disculpe, estaba pensando en que debo traer – Me justifico, un poco avergonzado — ¿Me decía algo?

— Le decía, que debo ir a ver unos asuntos. Que si gusta puede ir a recorrer el instituto

— Por supuesto

Aquí tiene la llave — Me dice, extendiendo la llave de la oficina — Lo espero mañana, en mi oficina, a las 7 am. Quiero presentarlo con los demás profesores.

— Estaré aquí a esa hora, señor — Respondo emocionado.

— Hasta mañana — Se despide, volviendo a su oficina.

— Hasta mañana — Respondo haciendo una reverencia.

Aun no puedo creer que me contrataran. Estoy tan feliz, que le mando un mensaje de texto a mi mejor amigo,Kakashi. Seguro no podrá creerlo.

Cierro la oficina, que ahora es mía, y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo. Encuentro los salones de clases, algunos ocupados y otros no. Llego a la cafetería, que por la hora, está vacía. Sigo caminando y voy al patio exterior.

Veo a un grupo de alumnos en hora de educación física. En medio de los alumnos, distingo un cabeza naranja. Que le pertenece a una chica, la más pequeña de todas.

"¿Le dejan venir con el cabello teñido?" — Me pregunto internamente — "Deben hacer lo que quieran los mocosos aquí" — Pienso, un poco fastidiado — "Niños de papis"

Continúo con mi caminata y decido ir a la terraza, para tener un mejor panorama del lugar. Le pregunto a unos chicos, como llegar a la terraza.

Subo las escaleras, hasta el final, en donde se encuentra una puerta. Me acerco para abrirla y del otro lado escucho una voz. Coloco mi oreja en la puerta, pero no llego a entender lo que dice.

Abro despacio, para no interrumpir lo que estuviera pasando ahí. Pero lo único que observo es a un chico sentado en el barandal. Que se encuentra cantando. Pero lo único que llego a escuchar es la última parte.

— Aunque no podamos volver nunca más, ahora eres tú, solamente tú y nada más que tú…

Un profundo silencio se crea, después de sus palabras. Lo observa más detenidamente, pero parece ser que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

Me retiro en silencio, ya que siento que estoy de más. Bajo las escaleras, con tranquilidad, pero aún no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, la mirada melancólica que poseía ese chico.

* * *

— Les presento a Uchida Obito-san — Dice Sarutobi-san a los profesores — Él será el psicólogo de la institución

— Muchos gusto — Digo haciendo una reverencia a todos e intentando sonreír amablemente — Estoy a su cuidado.

Esa mañana, me levante muy temprano para llegar a la hora que me cito Sarutobi-san me había indicado. Cuando llegue, lo primero que hizo fue llevarme directo a la sala de profesores.

La mayoría parece joven, hay solo uno que parece más grande que los demás. Ahora entiendo por qué me contrataron. Tal parece que la experiencia, no es un requisito que pidan aquí.

— Pareces muy joven — Me dice un hombre que calculo tiene mi misma edad — Mi nombre es Umino Iruka, soy profesor en historia.

— Muchos gusto — Respondo.

— Así que ¿eres psicólogo?

Asiento mi cabeza.

— Eres joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— 25 años

— ¡Tenemos casi la misma edad! —Comenta riendo — pensé que eras más joven, pero bueno espero que podamos trabajar juntos alguna vez.

— Seria un gusto, Umino-san — Respondo, más por cortesía.

— Ahora si me disculpa, debo ir a dar clases — Dice, mientras se retira de la habitación.

— Uchida-san

Miro atrás de mí. Una mujer de cabello corto y negro, viste una bata blanca. Que deduzco, es la enfermera

— Me llamo Kato Shizune y soy la enfermera.

— Mucho gusto.

— Antes que vaya a su oficina, me gustaría que me acompañe

— Por supuesto — Respondo.

Los dos caminamos, esquivando a uno que otro chico que está llegando tarde, hacia la enfermería.

Una vez ahí, ella va rápido a su escrito y se pone a buscar algo en su cajón. Miro alrededor, cerca del escritorio hay una pequeña mesa redonda. Al final de la habitación, hay tres camas, pero al parecer una se encuentra ocupada.

"Tan tempano y ¿ya hay alguien en la enfermería?" — Pienso desconcertado.

— Aquí esta — Exclama, una vez encuentra los papeles.

Se acerca a mí para dármelos. Mientras yo la miro, esperando que me explique que son esos papeles.

Ella me empuja hacia afuera. La miro desconcertado por su accionar. Pero cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle, me interrumpe.

— Disculpe, pero no podríamos haber hablado con tranquilidad ahí dentro.

— ¿Por qué?

— Usted se debe haber dado cuenta. En la cama que está ocupada, se encuentra el chico que deberá atender. Estos son sus papeles — Dicen mostrándome una carpeta marrón, que lleva marcado el nombre "Uchiha Sasuke" — Cuando fui a saludarlo, la enfermería estaba vacía.

— ¿Y es algo malo si él nos escucha?

— No es que sea malo, sino que no sé cómo reaccionaría.

— Pero tan mal esta, como para ir a la enfermería tan temprano. Debería haberse quedado en casa.

— Dudo que este enfermo de algo. Además, desde que comenzó el año escolar, que viene directo a la enfermería.

— ¿Usted no sabe la razón?

— El otro día me dijo, que le gusta el color blanco de la habitación. Que le recuerda el hospital.

— ¿Hospital? — ¿A quién le gusta estar en el hospital? En especial con ese horrible olor a desinfectante.

— Por lo que leí en su historia personal, estuvo mucho tiempo internado en el hospital. Pero la cuestión, es que en estos papeles, encontrara toda su historia clínica. Si tiene alguna duda, al final del informe, está el nombre y el número de teléfono del psicólogo que lo atendía.

— Muy bien —Respondo — Iré a mi oficina a leerlo detenidamente.

— Mientras yo iré a ver como saco a Sasuke de aquí

Por la manera de nómbralo, se nota que le tiene confianza.

Hago una reverencia y camino hacia mi oficina.

Una vez dentro, me pongo a leer la historia clínica del tal Uchiha-kun.

**Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de Julio de 1989.**

**Género: Masculino.**

**Edad: 15 años.**

**Estatura: 1.60 cm.**

**Peso: 50 kg.**

**Sangre: AB.**

**Padre: Uchiha Fugaku**

**Madre: Desconocida.**

Leo detenidamente la primera hoja, que son sus datos. Por lo que deduzco, está en bajo peso. No es muy alto y al parecer de su madre no se sabe nada.

Un punto que se toma en cuenta en psicología, son los padres y la relación que estos mantiene con su hijo. Ahora mi pregunta es, ¿este chico conocerá a su madre?

"Tal vez deba preguntarle, directamente" — Pienso, volviendo a leer la parte de los padres.

La segunda hoja consta de unos análisis y como deduje, el chico se encuentra en bajo peso, algunos problemas intestinales. En la hoja siguiente a los análisis, se encuentra el informe final del psicólogo.

Arata Takumi, es lo primero que llego a leer. Su nombre hace que me sorprenda. No puedo creer que es chico que atenderé haya sido paciente de mi **senpai***. Un alivio me llega de pronto. Estoy seguro que si le pregunto algo a Takumi-senpai, él me lo dirá.

Su informe, describe algo sobre la vida del chico.

"**Hospitalizado sus primeros tres años de vida, debido a problemas respiratorios. A los 4 años y medio fue dado de alta, quedando a cargo de su tía paterna, Uchiha Hoshi.**

**A los 8 años presenta un episodio suicida, al intoxicarse con medicamentos. Internado durante un mes, en observaciones.**

**A los 11 años, entra en depresión por el fallecimiento de su tía. Al mes presenta un episodio maniaco, al intentar tirarse de la terraza del edificio del hospital. Aludiendo que él puede volar.**

**Se pide la realización de más análisis.**

**A los 12 años es diagnosticado, por el medico Orochimaru, de esquizofrenia.**

**Internado en un hospital psiquiátrico durante medio año.**

**A la llegada de nuevos análisis, se deduce que no padece que esquizofrenia.**

**Concluyendo, declaro que el paciente, Uchiha Sasuke, de 13 años de edad. Padece del Trastorno maniaco depresivo (TMD)"**

Al final de la hoja, se encuentra la firma de mi senpai, seguido de sus datos y su número telefónico.

De todo lo que leí hay una sola palabra que se me viene a la cabeza.

— Demonios…

* * *

Esa noche no pude dormir, pensando en el paciente que me toco.

Siempre pensé, que cuando empezara a trabajar, lo haría en mi propio consulto. Pero por cuestiones de dinero, no pude hacerlo y termine pidiendo trabajo en un instituto privado. Por obvias razones, creí que solamente tendría que lidiar con adolescente, teniendo problemas típicos de adolescentes. Como ser noviazgos fugases, problemas en el estudio, con su autoestima.

Realmente no me espere que me dijeran que atendiera a una persona con bipolaridad.

"Mi primer paciente y es un psicótico. Qué más puedo pedir" — Pienso, mientras me encuentro sentado en mi oficina, esperando que él llegara.

En la puerta se escucha unos golpes. En voz alta digo que pase.

La puerta se abre y me muestra a un chico no muy alto. En ese momento lo recuerdo, es el chico que vi en la terraza el día anterior.

\- Toma asiento, por favor – Digo, señalando con la mano la silla, ubicada al frente del escritorio —Bien me presentare, yo me llamo Uchida Obito y a partir de ahora seré tu psicólogo, tendremos algunas sesiones y cuando sea necesario puedes venir a mi oficina – Digo con mi voz más suave y tranquila que poseo - ¿alguna pregunta?

—Sí, ¿Cuándo acaba esto?

Su pregunta me desconcierta y no logro procesar lo que me acaba de decir.

— ¿Cómo…

Mi pregunta es interrumpida.

— Yo también me presentare — Empieza diciendo con una gran sonrisa, lo cual me da a entender que vamos por buen camino — Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke tengo 15 años, soy bipolar y no te necesito.

Su sonrisa, cuando pronuncio las ultimas palabra, se esfumo de su rostro. Se levantó de golpe y sin saludarme se retira de la habitación. Dejando perplejo por su actitud.

— "Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"

— ¿Qué tal te fue con Sasuke? — Me pregunta Shizune-san.

Me encuentro en la oficina de profesores, tomando una taza de café con los demás profesores. La pregunta de la enfermera, provoca que todos me miren.

— No muy bien que digamos — Respondo cohibido de tener todas las miradas en mi persona — Se retiró a los 5 minutos de haber empezado la sesión.

— Típico de él — Responde Shizune-san

— ¿Usted lo conoce bien? — Le pregunto

— Si, desde que empezó la secundaria. Como la enfermería es lo único que comparte la secundaria y la preparatoria.

— Ya veo — Respondo

— ¿Y qué hará ahora? — Me pregunta Umino-san, que se acercó más a nosotros.

— Aun no sé, debo encontrar una manera de acercarme a él.

— Eso será difícil — Me dice un hombre, que mantiene un cigarrillo en su boca, el cual recuerdo se llamaba Sarutobi Azuma y del cual tengo la leve sospecha que es algo del dueño — Sasuke no se da con gente desconocida y que se acostumbre a ti es como una misión imposible.

— En eso él tiene razón — Concuerda Shizune-san

— Ya encontrare una forma de acercarme a él — Digo, intentando convencerme a mí mismo.

— Buena suerte con eso — Me dice Azuma-san, mientras camina hacia la salida.

Siento el toque de timbre, y cada uno de los profesores se retira a sus clases, quedándome solo en la sala.

"De alguna manera debo hablar con Uchiha-kun, si no dudo que pueda conservar este trabajo" — Mi pensamiento se vuelve más pesimista — "Tal vez sea yo quien necesite ir después al psicólogo… ¿psicólogo?... ¡Takumi-senpai! "

Emocionado de haber encontrado una "solución", decido salir más temprano e ir directo al hospital en donde trabaja Takumi-senpai.

* * *

— Disculpa, ¿se encuentra Arata-sensei?

— Si, aún sigue en su consultorio — Me contesta la chica de recepción del hospital — ¿Tiene alguna cita?

— No, solo tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

— Disculpa, pero si usted no tiene cita, no lo podrá atender.

— Ya se — Contesto, mientras pienso que decirle. Haber venido aquí sin avisarle antes no había sido muy buena idea — Pero solo será un minuto, no le tomara mucho tiempo.

La mujer exhala un suspiro largo. Miro a su costado, a su compañera que se encuentra ocupada completando unos papeles. Me mira a mí y con algo de fastidio me responde.

— Está bien, solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar.

— Muchas gracias.

— Arata-sensei está ahora en su tiempo de descanso, antes de que llegue su próximo paciente. Mire camine derecho por ese pasillo — Me dice señalando el pasillo que se encuentra atrás mío – Camine hasta el penúltimo consultorio, ese es.

Miro la dirección que me indico, le agradezco nuevamente y camino hacia donde me indico.

Empecé a caminar rápido, que sin darme cuenta que choque con un hombre.

— Disculpe — Digo.

— No se preocupe — Me dice el hombre, que le calculo debe tener sus 50 años, cabello oscuro. Pero había algo en sus ojos que me hizo recordar a alguien.

El hombre sigue caminando mientras pienso que sus ojos se me hacían familiares. Ignorando eso, continúo mi camino hacia el consultorio de mi senpai.

* * *

— ¿Entonces? — Me pregunta Takumi-senpai.

— Y bueno vi que tu nombre se encontraba en el informe de este chico, por lo que decidí venir a hablar contigo.

— Ya veo, pero aun no me has dicho de quien se trata

— Uchiha Sasuke

Cuando dije ese nombre su expresión tranquila cambio

— ¿Sasu-chan? — La alegría con la que hablo me desconcertó

— ¿Sasu-chan? — Repito desconcertado. Senpai empieza a reír

— Disculpa, la costumbre de llamarlo así — Ahí me doy cuenta que al parecer la relación con Uchiha-kun es buena, bueno más que buena — Así que Sasuke-kun es tu paciente, realmente no me lo espere. Pensé que lo mandarían a una institución especializada en trastornos.

"Yo también" — pienso.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?, si es que no le molesta

— Por supuesto, ninguna pregunta tuya me molestaría

Siempre me pregunte la razón, por la que él me consideraba. Desde la primera vez que tratamos nos llevamos bien, a pesar de que él es mucho mayor que yo.

— ¿Por qué razón Uchiha-kun cambio de profesional?

— No me espere esa pregunta — mira su escritorio y vuelve su vista hacia mí — Pero te prometí contestar — Espera un rato, como si pensara la manera de decírmelo — Sasuke-kun iba bien con las sesiones, pero un día dejo de venir al hospital.

— ¿Dejo de venir?

— La razón por la que dejo de venir, esa no te la puedo decir. Lo único que te puedo decir es que Sasuke-kun no quiere venir

— ¿Algo malo le paso aquí?

— Como te dije, no te lo puedo contar yo. Si hablas con él, seguro que te contara sus razones.

— Si, se eso, pero… — Me quedo en silencio

— Pero…

— Así como que no pude llegar a hablar mucho tiempo con él, me dijo algo como que él no necesitaba mi ayuda — Le cuento, recordando lo que paso en nuestro primer encuentro — Además parece que la mayor preocupación de los directivos de la institución y la razón por la cual trabajo ahí es el.

— Tienes miedo de no poder entrar en confianza con él y que terminen despidiéndote — La palabras de senpai dieron justo en el blanco.

— Si, así que viene a preguntarle si usted conoce alguna manera de acercarse a él.

— Sabes que no es bueno forzar las cosas en esos casos — Dice — Pero por ser tú, solo te recomendaría que vayas y hables con su prima.

— ¿Prima?

— Si, es un año mayor que Sasuke-kun y van a la misma institución. Se llama Uchiha Hikari

* * *

— Si, Hikari-chan es mi alumna, ¿para que la necesita? — Yuhi Kurenai-san, es la profesora de literatura y encarga de la clase 2°1.

— Quisiera hablar un poco con ella, me entere que es prima de Uchiha-kun.

— Si, así es – Me contesta tajante — Espere un momento que le hablo.

Entra dentro del aula, miro mi reloj y recién marcan las 11:50, diez minutos antes de la hora de almuerzo. Escucho la puerta abrirse, dirijo mi mirada hacia arriba y lo que veo me sorprende.

No, no me sorprendió sus estatura tan pequeña, ni su piel tan pálida, sino su cabello, el cual recuerdo haber visto el primer día que llegue aquí.

— Buenos días — Dice la niña de cabello color naranja.

— Buenos días — Respondo por inercia.

* * *

Ambos entramos a mi oficina, una vez sentados me presento.

— Mi nombre es Uchida Obito, el nuevo psicólogo

— Muchos gusto — Responde de ella con mucha educación — Me llamo Uchiha Hikari

— Esto seguro que haya llamado te desconcierta

— No tanto, estoy segura que debe tratarse de algo relacionado a Sasuke — Sus palabras me hacen pesar, que no es la primera vez que la llaman para hablar sobre su primo. Y ahí recordé el informe, el cual decía que Yagami-kun fue adoptado por su tía

"Debe ser la madre de esta niña"

— Entonces — Vuelve a hablar Hikari-kun — ¿Qué hizo Sasuke esta vez?

— No, él no hizo nada – "Realmente no hizo nada, solo se fue" pienso — Es solo que nuestra primera sesión no fue muy bien que digamos, y por lo que me contaron, no le gustan los desconocidos.

— Bueno, él no confía rápido de la gente, se toma su tiempo para eso.

— Ya veo, pero a mí me llamaron para ayudarlo y si él no me dice que le pasa…

— Usted no lo podrá ayudar — Termina de completar mi frase.

— Correcto.

— Sabe, Sasuke no era así…pero con lo que paso a principio de año, ha estado un poco deprimido.

— ¿Paso algo grave?

— Grave es quedarse corto — Dice con seriedad — Sabe, usted no se preocupe…yo hablare con él.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, además como Takumi-sensei ya no es su psicólogo, creo que el necesita hablar con alguien.

— Ya veo, pero porque cambio de psicólogo — Le hago la misma pregunta que a mi senpai, esperando que ella sepa un poco más.

— Esa cosa grave que sucedió, paso en el hospital. Es lo único que le puedo contar.

— Bien, igual gracias por tu ayuda.

— De nada — Responde con una sonrisa — Todo sea para ayudar a Sasuke.

* * *

La conversación que tuve con Hikari-san, fue algo productiva, yo ya no podía hacer más solo tenía que esperar que respondería Sasuke.

Cansado de estas sin hacer nada, decido dar un paseo por la institución. Deliberadamente decidí ir a la terraza, lugar donde encontré a Sasuke.

Cuando abro la puerta no me encuentro al chico que buscaba sino a una chica de cabello castaño. Esta me mira seria, pero hacer una reverencia.

— Buenos días — Digo.

— Buenos días — Responde ella.

— Disculpa, de casualidad tú… — Mis palabras quedan inconclusas, debido a la voz de otra persona.

— ¡Hinata-chan!

Me doy la vuelta y veo a justo a la persona que esperaba encontrar, Uchiha-kun. Este me mira sorprendido y su cara de alegría se esfuma.

— Sasuke, tardaste mucho — Dice la chica, que deduzco que se llama Hinata.

— Lo siento — Le responde, luego me mira — ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Sus palabras denotan incomodidad. Suspiro.

— Solo quería un poco de aire fresco.

Me mira con desconfianza y luego le habla a la chica.

— Mejor vamos a otro lado Hinata — Mientras dice esto se retira.

Escucho un resoplido por parte de la chica y cuando pasa por mi lado me mira fijamente, pero no dice ni una palabra.

Veo como los dos se van.

"Aun no entiendo que le molesta de mi" — Pienso.

* * *

El día acabó sin que vuelva a encontrarme con Uchiha-kun. Me encuentro en la sala de profesores tomando café.

Largo un suspiro, luego de tanto pensar y sin llegar por lo menos a una idea de algo que le moleste a Uchiha-kun.

— Que suspiro — Miro hacia donde proviene la voz, es Azuma-sensei — ¿Sasuke aún no va a las sesiones?

— Aun no — Digo.

—Sasuke es así, una persona un poco difícil de tratar.

— ¿Usted conoce bien a Sasuke? — Le pregunto curioso.

— Pensé que le había dicho — Me responde sorprendido — Soy el tutor a cargo de la clase 1°1, la clase de Sasuke.

— ¿Y cómo se comporta durante clases?

— ¿Ya empezamos con el interrogatorio?

Me empiezo a reír.

— Disculpa, la curiosidad.

— No se preocupe — Responde — Sasuke desde que empezaron las clases a estado decaído, muy diferente a chico que vi cuando iba a secundaria.

— ¿Cambio mucho?

— Demasiado diría yo — Se queda en silencio durante un tiempo y luego continua — El año pasado lo conocí, cuando fui a hablar con el director. Recuerdo su volumen de voz, era muy fuerte tanto que se escuchaba desde afuera. El director parece que lo estaba retando sobre pintar una pared del instituto. Pero este año no lo he escuchado hablar mucho, como si…

— Estuviera deprimido — Deduzco

— Si, así es

En ese momento recuerdo su mirada melancólica ese día que lo encontré en la terraza. Sus actitudes claramente se conectan, pudiendo entender la razón del porque necesitaban un psicólogo.

"Uchiha-kun estaba en depresión"

* * *

Mientras cenaba, recibí una llamada de Takumi-senpai.

— Sasuke-kun me pregunto por ti — Fue lo primero que me dijo.

— ¿Por mí? — Me encuentro desconcertado por este giro de los acontecimientos, tal vez su prima le debe haber hablado ya.

— Si, me pregunto si yo te conocía

— ¿Solo para eso llamo?

— No, además me pregunto cómo eras, y que pensaba yo de ti. Por supuesto yo le responde, que tú eras un **kohai*** muy querido para mí.

— ¿Y qué dijo él?

— Dijo que tal vez mañana si iría a tu consultorio.

* * *

Yo primeramente no creí en lo que dijo Senpai, pero a la mañana siguiente a la hora que le tocaba a Uchiha-kun, este toco la puerta y entro como si fuera algo común para él.

Lo mire sorprendido, sin poder creer que él estuviera ahí.

— Solo vengo por Taku-san y Hikari — Dice molesto y con sus brazos cruzados

— ¿Taku-san?

— Así lo llamo a Arata Takumi

— Ya veo — Contesto — Entonces háblame sobre ti Uchiha-kun

— ¿Podría llamarme por mi nombre? — Su petición llama mi atención, pero prefiero no decir nada.

— Entonces… ¿Sasuke-kun? — Él niega con su cabeza, mientras agrega.

— Preferiría que sea sin sufijos.

— Bien — Respondo — Sasuke, cuéntame sobre ti.

* * *

_Yo no entendí la razón por la que Sasuke me pidió que no utilizara su apellido, tal vez si lo hubiera tenido en cuenta esa única frase que dijo, podía haberlo entendí hace mucho tiempo. _

_Pero aún recuerdo a Azuma-san decir que llegar a Sasuke era muy difícil, pero yo luego me di cuenta que en realidad esa tarea no era imposible, sino posible._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Senpai: Se refiere al miembro de mayor experiencia, jerarquía, nivel y edad en la organización

*Kohai: Estudiante con grado menor

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos! ;)


	3. Ella

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Dicho esto, que comience el capítulo!

* * *

— _A las cuatro de la tarde, me retirare temprano — Le digo a Reiko, mi secretaria._

— _Como usted diga, Hinata-san — Me responde _

_Entro a mi oficina y veo una pila de papeles que debo firmar._

_Me siento en mi cómodo sillón y sin quererlo dirijo mi mirada hacia el calendario_

_Hoy es ese día. _

_Siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho de tan solo pensarlo. Han pasado unos cuantos años, pero aun así, la herida no ha disminuido de tamaño. Pero estoy segura que si me pongo triste, eso no les hará ningún bien a ellos._

_Debo ser fuerte por ellos._

_Observo devuelta la pila de papeles y suspiro resignada._

"_Bueno con algo entretendré mi mente" — Pienso_

_Me concentre tanto que no note como el tiempo paso, ocasionando que cuando mire casualmente el reloj, este marcara las 16:05 de la tarde. Aunque falta media hora para la reunión, siento que llegare tarde._

_Apurada a__comodo mis cosas, y una vez preparada, camino hacia la salida, pero el ruido del teléfono sonando me detiene._

— _Si — Contesto_

—_Hinata-san, llaman del jardín de Hima-chan._

— _Pásame la llamada_

— _Como usted diga — Responde mi secretaria._

— _Buenas tardes — Escucho la voz de una mujer desde el otro lado — ¿Es usted la madre de Hima-chan?_

— _Sí, soy yo — Respondo — ¿Necesita algo?_

— _Me pregunta si puede pasar por el jardín…_

— _¿Sucedió algo? — La interrumpo, sin esperar que termine de hablar._

— _Bueno, es que Hima-chan ha estado llorando desde hace una hora y no se calma — Me cuenta — También ha estado diciendo que ella quiere ver a su padre y que si no va hoy, mañana ya no lo vera. Realmente no sé cómo tranquilizarla_

— _No se preocupe— Digo con firmeza— Yo la buscare._

"**Ella"**

**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**

**POV Obito**

La conversación que tuve con Sasuke, no sé si clasificarla como buena o mala. Me dijo lo justo y necesario.

Sasuke, actualmente vive con su prima, su primo y una chica. Lo de la chica no me dijo como se llamaba y mucho menos la razón por la cual vive con ellos.

Después hable sobre cómo fue su desempeño escolar, del cual no hare mucho hincapié, ya que es bueno en la mayoría de las materias.

Aun así, no me puedo sacar esa curiosidad que siento por la chica que vive con él y su familia.

Suspiro con resignación, ya que voy a tener que esperar a la próxima sesión para poder preguntarle eso.

Miro la lista que me dieron de los chicos a los cuales atiendo.

En primer lugar se encontraba el nombre de Sasuke, debajo de su nombre se encuentra escrito "Hyuga Hinata", del cual me pregunto si será hombre o mujer*****. Luego se encuentra un tal Takagawa Juugo, Uzumaki Naruto e irónicamente el nombre de la prima de Sasuke, Hikari.

Espero a que llegue el tal Hyuga-kun, mientras leo un intento de expediente realizado por el tutor, a cargo de su salón, en el cual se encuentra escrito lo siguiente:

"**Hinata-kun tiene problemas para relacionarse con sus compañeros de clases, no habla mucho y la mayor parte del tiempo muestra seriedad. Quisiera que ella pueda interaccionar con todos sus compañeros, así sea más llevadero su recorrido escolar" **

Abajo se encuentra firmado por Sarutobi Azuma, por lo que deduzco que este chic…

"¿Ella?"

Miro nuevamente el papel y efectivamente no se trata de un él, sino de ella.

"_¿Hinata?"_ _—_ Ahora que lo pienso mejor, si Azuma-san es su preofesor, eso significa que Sasuke la conoce. Ahí recordé a la chica que encontré en la terraza, la cual Uchiha-kun llamo "Hinata" — _"Así que es ella"_

Justo después de hacer esa deducción, escucho la puerta sonar. Le digo que pase y quien abre la puerta es la chica que había visto en la terraza el otro día, de cabello castaño y largo. Se sienta frente a mí y empiezo a decir el discurso que doy siempre.

—Yo me llamo Uchida Obito y a partir de ahora seré tu psicólogo, tendremos algunas sesiones y cuando sea necesario puedes venir a mi oficina, ¿alguna pregunta?

— Si — Responde ella — ¿Cuándo acaba esto?

"_Otra vez no"_ — Pienso

— Disculpa, ¿Cómo dijiste?—Pregunto para confirmar si es que no escuche mal.

— Dije, que ¿Cuándo acaba esto? — Vuelve a repetir, pero esta vez con molestia.

Aun no entiendo que pasa, porque esta chica que no conozco dice esas palabras, además del hecho que me parece que esas misma palabras las escuche hace poco, pero saliendo de la boca de Sasuke.

— Apenas nos conocemos y ¿ya quieres que acabemos la sesión?

— No me importa, si recién nos conocemos — Su ceño fruncido me da a entender que está molesta — Para mí, usted es alguien a quien seguro odiare.

"_¿Odiara?"_ — Pienso — _"¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de eso?"_

— Mira, yo no estoy aquí para que me quieras o algo así, yo solo te quiero ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar? — Pregunta — ¿En qué me podrá ayudar usted?

— No sé, dímelo tú. Tu estas aquí por una razón—Utilizo mi tono de voz más tranquilo y dulce que poseo

— Yo no estoy aquí por una razón — Contraataca — Yo estoy aquí porque me obligan.

— ¿Quién te obliga?

—**Sensei***…Azuma-sensei.

— Entonces ¿qué haremos en este tiempo que queda?

— Me quedare aquí, a hacer tiempo. Pero no hablare nada sobre mí, ¿le quedo claro?

Suspiro resignado, serian 45 minutos en silencio, solo mirándonos.

Si decía que Sasuke era difícil, esta chica se encontraba en otro nivel. Habló mucho que más que él, pero aun así no llegamos a ningún lado con esa especie de conversación.

"_Este trabajo parece más difícil"_ — Pienso resignado

* * *

—Azuma-sensei

— ¿Si? — Responde, dejando de lado su almuerzo.

Son las 12:00, hora del almuerzo. Hace una hora tuve una sesión de lo más aburrida junto a Hyuga-kun, la cual no hablo durante todo ese tiempo.

Un suspiro largo sale de mi boca, luego de recordar los 45 minutos, que tuve que pasar en silencio.

— Es sobre Hyuga Hinata

— ¿Pasa algo malo con ella? — Pregunta tomando un sorbo a su te.

— Bueno, creo que me paso algo parecido a lo que me paso Sasuke— Empiezo, recordando que ella utilizo las misma palabras que él — ¿Puede ser que él haya hablado con ella?

— Si, puede ser posible — Responde rápido, sin pesarlo un momento — Como ellos viven juntos puede…

— Espera — Interrumpo lo que estaba diciendo, ya que llego una información que llamo mi atención.

— ¿Hyuga-kun es la chica con la que vive Sasuke?

— Si, ¿que Sasuke no te lo comento?

— Me dijo que vivía con su prima, su primo y una chica, pero nunca me dijo su nombre o algo sobre ella.

— Que raro, que yo sepa eso no es algo que oculten — Dice extrañado — Además todos en la clase saben eso.

— ¿Tu sabes desde hace cuánto están viviendo juntos?

— Ni idea — Responde sincero — Pero según algunos chicos de la clase, que fueron sus compañeros en la secundaria, dijeron que Hinata ha estado viviendo con ellos desde que empezaron esta.

— Ya veo, pero aun así hay algo que no me llega a cuadrar

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Escuchando lo que tú me dices, puede ser que Sasuke le haya dicho algún comentario sobre mí, aunque no tengo ni idea que le habrá dicho, como para que ella afirme que me "odiara"

— ¿Ella te dijo que te "odiara"?

— Si

— Entonces, esto no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke— Afirma Azuma-san

— ¿Por qué?

— Sencillo — Dice seguro — Primero a Sasuke no lo veo como un chico que vaya a hablar mal de alguien y segundo…Hinata...odia a los hombres.

"_Demonios"_ — Pienso por segunda vez.

* * *

Entonces, hagamos un resumen de lo que paso.

Mi primer paciente, Sasuke, por una extraña razón dice que no quiere que yo lo trate, aunque aún no llego a deducir la razón. Pero pude llegar a descubrir que él se encuentra depresivo, ¿la razón?…aun es desconocida.

Luego, mi segundo paciente, Hyuga-kun, es una chica que afirma odiarme, mucho antes de conocerme, ¿la razón? Bueno ella odia a los hombres y creo que no debo aclarar que yo soy hombre.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Pregunta con sarcasmo mi amigo, al otro lado del teléfono — ¿No quieres ir al baño y comprobarlo?

— Que gracioso — Digo, escuchando su risa — Te estoy contando esto, porque eres el único con el que me puedo desahogar.

Su risa sigue durante un rato más y luego se detiene.

— Disculpa — dice ahora más tranquilo — Entonces ¿Qué harás?

— ¿Qué hare? — su pregunta me desconcierta un poco

— Sí, ¿renunciaras o seguirás?

— ¿Crees que renunciare solo porque dos mocosos no quieren que yo sea su psicólogo?

— Seguirás

— ¡Por supuesto! — Respondo seguro

— Entonces, ahí está tu respuesta — Escucho un ruido de aplausos al otro lado —Shinichi, tu sabes que todas las cosas que te propongas lo harás, por eso me extraño que me llamaras para contarme eso, sé que tu lograras superar este problema. Yo confió en ti.

Sus palabras provocan que sonría, siempre agradecí de tener un gran amigo a mi lado, que estoy seguro siempre me ayudara, bueno será porque yo lo ayude de cierta manera a él.

— Gracias, Kakashi.

La confianza que tenía en mí, volvía a ser restaurada gracias a las palabras de mi buen amigo Kakashi.

Él tenía razón, yo siempre cumplo con lo que me propongo, ya que odio siempre dejar las cosas a medias. Yo mismo podría soluciones estos pequeños inconvenientes que se fueron presentando.

Ellos dos afirmaron que no necesitaban ayuda alguna, pero eso se debe a que ni ellos mismo quieren pensar que necesitan la ayuda de alguien más. Por lo tanto la situación era simple, los dos están en **negación***

Pero para llegar a saber sus verdaderos problemas, necesito acercarme a ellos de una manera sutil y que ni ellos mismo noten que estoy metiendo la nariz en sus asuntos.

¿Y de qué manera iba a hacer eso? Fácil, llamando a una persona que conviva con los dos y que casualmente estaba en la lista de chicos a los cuales debía atender…esa era…Uchiha Hikari.

* * *

—Buenos tardes Uchida-san — Son las primeras palabras que me dice Hikari, entrando a la habitación.

— Buenos días, Uchiha-kun— La saludo.

— Por favor, dígame Hikari, si no se llegara a confundir con Sasuke— Me dice

— Tienes razón, Hikari — Contesto riéndome un poco — Bien, ¿me quieres contar algo?

— Mmm…no sé qué puedo decirle.

— Sasuke me conto que tienes un hermano — Digo tanteando el terreno.

— Si, se llama Souske tiene 5 años — La manera de hablar, se notaba la emoción que tenía al hablar sobre él, casi de la misma manera que una madre habla de su hijo.

— También comento que ustedes tres viven juntos, pero hay algo que me está dando un poco de curiosidad

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Yo había leído en el expediente de Sasuke, que vivía con tu madre, pero él no la menciono la otra vez…

— Ella murió… — La voz sin emoción de Hikari me interrumpe, sorprendiéndome.

— Lo siento — Digo con culpa. La primera sesión y ya estamos hablando de estos temas.

— No se preocupe, ya paso un tiempo de eso.

— ¿Hace cuánto murió?

— Hace 4 años, murió cuando mi hermano menor tenía un año.

"_Que vida"_ — Fue el pensamiento que me llego, su madre muere cuando su hermano era un bebe y tal parece que ella se tuvo que hacer cargo de él, agregando el hecho que convive con su primo que tiene bipolaridad.

— ¿Y tu padre?

— Nunca lo conocí, mi madre lo conoció en el extranjero cuando fue a hacer una maestría. Pero nunca supe la razón por la que se separaron.

— ¿Alguna vez lo quisieras conocer?

Hikari, me mira sorprendida. Tal parece que mi pregunta la tomo desprevenida.

— No — Contesta con firmeza — Realmente no tengo ese deseo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé, solo que no me nace el sentimiento. — Su respuesta me dio a entender que no quería hablar más del tema.

— Por cierto, ¿ustedes viven junto a Hyuga Hinata? — Pregunto, esperando que me conteste, ya que desde un principio no oculto nada sobre su vida.

— Si

— Eso no entiendo muy bien, Sasuke y tú viven juntos por que son primos — Afirmo, recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo por parte de ella — Pero… ¿Qué es Hyuga-kun de ustedes?

La risa traviesa de Hikari me desconcierta.

— Bueno, la verdad… — Dice dejando un espacio de silencio antes continuar — Nada, ella es una amiga que Sasuke conoció cuando tenía 9 años.

— Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué vive con ustedes?

— Es algo un poco complicado de explicar, además que ni yo estoy muy segura de la razón por la que se dieron las cosas de esta manera. — Confiesa — Lo único que puedo decirle, y esto lo diré por si las dudas aparecen los padres de ella, que en realidad ni su familia, ni la mía saben que Hinata-chan vive con nosotros.

* * *

¿Había alguna razón por la cual quería ocultarlo? Según Hikari sí, pero prefirió no decírmela. Ya que según ella explicar todo le tomaría mucho tiempo y bueno no la puedo culpar, ya que solo faltaban 5 minutos para terminar la sesión. Por lo tanto prometió contármelo, cuando fue la siguiente sesión.

También le había preguntado si sabía sobre el tema que Hyuga-kun tenga una aversión hacia los hombres, pero me contesto que nunca había escuchado nada sobre eso.

Pensando en tomar una descanso, salgo a caminar por la escuela y me dirijo hacia las canchas que se encuentran afuera, para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

A lo lejos veo un grupo de chicos, que deduzco son del club de atletismo, ya que veo una cabeza naranja, la cual solo puede pertenecer a Hikari. Ella comento fugazmente que cuando terminara la sesión tenía que ir a practicar, ya que ella se encontraba en el club de atletismo.

Me siento en las gradas, para observar. Hikari se coloca en la posición de arranque junto a tres chicas más, suena la pistola dando comienzo a la carrera. Ella es la primera en salir, su rapidez me impresiono mucho no esperaba que pudiera correr a tal velocidad, así que fácilmente le gano a sus compañeras.

Una vez acaba la carrera, escucho unos aplausos a mi costado y curioso volteo mi mirada, me encuentro a Hinata sentada a unos dos metros de mí. Parece muy concentrada en la carrera, que no se da cuenta de mi presencia.

Pero hay algo que me llama la atención y no es que fuera la única que aplaudirá, sino la expresión que tenía, una sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

"_Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír"_ — Pienso

Su rostro era muy diferente a las dos veces que la vi y me pregunte que habrá pasado para que ella sea así. Y como queriendo sacar mi curiosidad, decido acercarme un poco más.

Cuando estoy a unos centímetros de ella, levanta su mirada hacia mí, haciendo que la sonrisa que tuviera se fuera, siendo reemplaza por su cara seria.

Luego gira la cabeza hacia el frente, como si estuviera ignorándome.

— Hikari es rápida — Digo

Ella no me contesta, sigue mirando fijamente al frente.

— Aunque puede ser que sus compañeras la hayan dejado ganar — Expongo, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella y no tuve que esperar mucho.

— Eso no es verdad — Contesto al instante, un poco enojada tal parece — Hikari es la mejor de la escuela, ella no necesita la ayuda de nadie, además usted ¿qué sabe?

— Lo único que se…— Comienzo —Es que tu expresión cambio hace unos segundos.

Mis palabras la sorprenden.

— Yo pensaba que tal vez esa actitud de chica seria era como tu personalidad, pero tal parece que no es así.

— ¡Cállese! — Grita, haciendo que los chicos del club de atletismo nos note.

La miro un poco sorprendido, nunca espere que gritara. Hinata se levanta y me mira con odio.

— ¿Usted se cree que sabe mucho? ¿Pero quién se cree para meterse en mi vida? ¿Qué importa la manera en la que me comporte? — Su voz denota mucha furia, pero se tranquiliza y agrega — Yo ya le dije…yo no necesito SU ayuda.

Con paso firme, empieza a caminar hacia la salida. El intento por comenzar una conversación no funciono.

"_Creo que me pase"_ — Pienso resignado.

— ¡Hina-chan! — Grita Hikari desde abajo.

Miro hacia donde esta ella, pero su mirada está centrada en Hinata, quien al escucharla se detuvo.

Observo como se da la situación, esperando que la castaña contestara, pero ella no hizo ningún intento de hacerlo y siguió su camino.

Hikari la sigue con su mirada, luego me mira y hace una reverencia.

— Por favor discúlpela — Es lo primero que me dice cuando llega hasta donde estoy sentado — Ella normalmente no se comporta así.

— No importa — Le contesto restándole importancia.

— No se haga una mala imagen de ella — Suplica — Por favor no la odie.

Lo último que dijo no entendí mucho a que se refería, pero la mirada de tristeza de Hikari, me daba a entender que en verdad esa no era la primera vez que pasaba una situación como esa.

En ese momento recordé un pensamiento que tuve, mientras Hikari hablaba sobre su hermano menor.

"_Ella parece su madre"_

Pero había algo malo en todo eso, Hikari apenas tenía 16 años, ella era aun una niña.

"Una niña cumpliendo el rol de adulto"

La manera disfuncional en las que ellos tres convivían, me llenaron de muchas dudas. ¿Por qué Hinata vivía con ellos? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Y el padre de Sasuke?

¿Por qué siendo todos menores de edad vivían por su cuenta?

¿Qué les paso para que terminaran de esa manera?

La última pregunta, hizo que se me aclarara la mente, las pocas dudas que tenía se fueron. Yo había tomado una decisión, ayudaría a esos chicos, aun si ellos no quieren.

"_Yo los quiero ayudar"_

* * *

Al día siguiente me lleve una sorpresa, Uchiha Sasuke había ido a mi oficina a la primer hora por voluntad propia. Realmente verlo ahí me desconcertó.

— Hikari me conto que Hinata le grito — Fueron sus primeras palabras.

— Le dije que no se preocupara — Verdaderamente yo había tenido la culpa en cierta parte.

— ¿En serio? — Por la expresión de Sasuke, se nota que estaba preocupado

— Si

Él larga un suspiro, como de alivio.

— Hikari me dijo era la primera vez que se comportaba así, pero yo lo veo como que no fuera del todo cierto eso.

Sasuke mira la mesa detenidamente y luego de un rato en silencio contesta.

— En realidad solo paso una vez anterior, cuando discutió con una compañera, pero es la primera vez que le grita a un desconocido. Le pregunte que paso, pero se enojó más.

— Ya veo.

— Es la primera vez que se enoja conmigo — Confiesa.

¿Cómo que la primera vez? Si ellos han estado viviendo desde la secundaria juntos, en algún momento deben haber peleado, ya que es algo típico de personas que no fueron criadas de la misma manera.

Ahí me di cuenta de algo, si según Sasuke era la primera vez que ella se enojaba de esa manera, quiere decir que algo de lo que yo le dije le molesto.

¿Pero que fue, de todo lo que le dije, lo que la molesto de tal forma? Yo olvide mis propias palabras debido a lo que sucedió después.

— Tal vez me odie — Dice Sasuke, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Ella seguro me odia — Continua su monologo, ignorándome — Por involucrarla.

— ¿Involucrarla? ¿En qué? — Pregunto curioso

Sasuke me mira serio, mientras sus manos se retuercen, como si dudara en decírmelo.

— La razón por la que tengo que venir aquí, en vez de ir con Takumi-san

— ¿Cuál es esa razón?

Un silencio se crea en la habitación, yo esperando que él hablara y me dijera el motivo que lo llevo ahí; y Sasuke tomando valor para decir lo que iba a decir a continuación.

— Mi novia…se su…suicidio

* * *

_Sabía lo difícil que fue para Sasuke decirlo, esa fue la primera vez que lo dijo._

_Era la primera vez que aceptaba su realidad._

_La situación de vida de ellos, era mucho más compleja de la que yo imagine. Como un psicólogo recién recibido era un iluso, pensaba que con el solo hecho de querer ayudar, las cosas se iban a solucionar._

_Que equivocado estaba._

— _Si, escuche que se lanzó a la vía del tren una chica — Escucho a dos mujeres hablar, que pasan al lado mío._

_Miro el cartel del subte, el cual se encuentra clausurado debido a un incidente. Largo un suspiro, ya estoy llegando más tarde de lo que esperaba. Miro mi reloj son las 16:20._

"_Justo hoy tenía que tener el auto en el mecánico" — Pienso, recordando la razón del por qué mi auto está en el mecánico. — "Cuando llegue a casa, ya verás Mamoru"_

_El sonido de mi celular, me distrae de mis pensamientos malvados dirigidos hacia mi hijo._

— _Hola — Digo_

— _Obito-san — Al otro lado escucho la voz de Hinata._

— _¡Oh my god! — Exclamo sorprendido — ¿A qué se debe el honor que me llames? _

_Al otro lado escucho un silencio, tal vez no entendió mi sarcasmo. Pero tal parece que me equivoque, ya que escucho una risa fuerte al otro lado._

_Hinata se estaba riendo._

— _¡__**Baka**__!__*__ — La escucho decir en medio de su risa. _

_Escucho su risa, pero estoy seguro que también está llorando._

— _¿Y para que me llamabas?_

— _¡Cierto! — Exclama acordase, el motivo de su llamado — Creo que llegare tarde._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?_

— _Si, pero no tan grave — Contesta — Es Himawari, su maestra me llamo diciendo que ha estado llorando desde hace rato._

— _Ya veo — Contesto._

— _Así que seguro iré con ella _

— _¡Qué bueno! — Digo con felicidad — Hace mucho que no la veo._

— _Ella también lo extraña — Dice_

— _Entonces nos vemos allá _

— _Si, allá nos vemos — Contesta ella y corta la llamada._

_Miro mi reloj otra vez, son las 16:40._

"_Bueno, yo también llegare tarde" — Pienso resignado._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Hinata: Nombre que se puede ser utilizar para nombrar tanto niña como niño. (De ahí la duda si era hombre o mujer)

*Sensei: Es un término en japonés usado como título honroso para tratar con respeto, y admiración a un maestro o profesional de cualquier área.

*Negación: Es un mecanismo de defensa que consiste en enfrentarse a los conflictos negando su existencia o su relación o relevancia con el sujeto.

*Baka: Es una palabra japonesa cuyo significado es _idiota_ o inútil, dependiendo del contexto.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Decidí que no solo sea Obito quien hable, así que le daré mas participación a los demás personajes.

Ademas quiero agradecer el Reviews a Chi Uzumaki, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, en realidad si había subido dos capítulos antes pero estos estaban en desorden y como después me complique con eso, decidí hacer la historia siguiendo la cronología de los hechos.

Dicho esto, me despido! :)


	4. Un canto al cielo

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Dicho esto, que comience el capítulo!

* * *

**POV Obito**

_Camino hacia la otra estación, esperando llegar a tiempo._

_No tengo mucho tiempo que perder, ya que si yo no llego primero seguro los demás se irán._

_A veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué me eligieron como la persona encargada de este tipo de cosas? Ellos son mucho más jóvenes que yo y aun así ¿no se pueden encargar de una situación como esta?_

_Mientras mis pensamientos furiosos iban dirigido hacia todas las personas jóvenes que conozco, entre los cuales aún se encuentra mi hijo, escucho una canción a lo lejos. La canción me suena extrañamente conocida._

_Me paro de golpe, buscando de donde proviene ese sonido. Tal parece que viene de un bar y como lo buen curioso que soy, decido desviar mi camino hacia allá._

"_Al fin y al cabo ellos ya son adultos y se pueden encargar, si es que yo llego tarde"_

_Con ese pensamiento me acerco al bar y una vez dentro puedo escuchar con claridad la música._

_Música pop, del estilo romántico y lento. La letra suena un poco triste, como si hablara de un amor perdido._

— _¿Desea tomar algo? — Me dice una mesera. La cual no note que estaba frente a mí._

— _Eh…si — Digo sin caer todavía — un café por favor._

— _Con mucho gusto, tome asiento — Dice mientras se retira._

_En realidad no tenía planeado tomar algo en primer lugar, yo solo había ido ahí para poder escuchar ese tema, que por una extraña razón no recuerdo donde lo escuche._

_Pero aun así, para ser educado y ya que ya lo había pedido, decido tomar el café lo más rápido que pueda e irme._

_**Mou nido to modore nakute mo**_

_(Aunque no podamos volver nunca más)_

_**Ima wa tada anata no koto dake de**_

_(Ahora eres tú, solamente tu)_

_**Anata no koto bakari**_

_(Y nadie más que tu)_

_Esas son las últimas palabras y el tema acaba._

— _Que tema más deprimente — Suspiro, mientras espero mi café._

"**Un canto al cielo"**

**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**

Si dijera que me esperaba ese tipo de confesión por parte de Sasuke, estaría mintiendo. De todas las posibilidades por la cual él estuviera deprimido, esa era una de la cual nunca imagine.

Sasuke había tenido una novia, la cual se suicidio. Pero volviendo al punto de inicio de esa conversación ¿Qué tenía que ver Hinata con eso?

— Lo siento — Es lo único que atino a decir.

— Ella murió el mes pasado — Continua hablando, ignorándome — Se tiró de un edificio… ella…

— Disculpa — Lo interrumpo — Vas muy rápido y aun no llego a comprender mucho.

Él se queda callado.

— ¿Qué tiene ver Hinata con que tu novia se haya suicidado?

— Ella estaba conmigo cuando sucedió. Nosotros la vimos saltar del edificio.

El hecho que haya visto algo así, no es una razón como para enojarse con alguien y mucho menos Sasuke, que a mi parecer no tiene la culpa. Pero lo que si puede ocasionar ese tipo de situación seria un shock, aun así Hinata no se veía como alguien que estuviera en shock.

Sasuke se sinceró conmigo, pero aun así parece que hay algo que oculta.

— ¿Por qué razón tu novia…disculpa como se llamaba? — Le pregunto, ya que me siento incomodo hablando sobre una persona que ni su nombre se.

— Misora, Hitomi Misora.

— ¿Tu sabes por qué razón Hitomi-san tomo esa decisión?

Sasuke se queda en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en que contestar.

— Creo que pensó que yo la estaba engañando con Hinata.

Un problema amoroso, más bien un triángulo amoroso. Pero aun así hay algo que aún no me cabe es toda esa historia. Hay algo que suena extraño.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — Sasuke responde con un cabeceo afirmativo.

— ¿A ti te gusta Hinata?

La expresión de Sasuke no cambio, no se puso nervioso, no se sonrojo y con voz firme respondió.

— No

* * *

Tal vez yo me había equivocado, pero aun así la manera que Sasuke expuso que Hinata lo odiara, lo había dicho de tal manera que parecía que le doliera mucho. Siendo lo único que se me vino a la mente fue que quizás a Sasuke si le gustaba Hinata y que tal vez su novia se hubiera enterado de eso.

Pero aun así es demasiado llegar al suicidio, solo porque te enteraste que a tu novio le gusta otra persona. Bueno aunque con los adolescentes de hoy en día, no se podría descartar eso.

De tal manera la situación, a mi parecer, quedaba en una forma.

Sasuke había empezado a salir con Hitomi-san, mientras sentía algo por Hinata. Pero esto no lo sabía su novia, ya que pensaba que ellos dos eran solo amigos. Pero de un momento a otro Hinata empezó a sentir atracción por Sasuke, tirándole indirectas, las cuales Hitomi-san noto; de tal manera ella empezó a tener celos, ya que ambos convivían juntos. Hasta que el vaso rebalso cuando vio a los dos juntos y pensando que él la estaba engañando, tomo la decisión de acabar con su vida.

Por supuesto, esto tendría algo de sentido, sino fuera porque el mismo Sasuke había derribado mi teoría.

A él no le gustaba Hinata.

Pero aun así, aun no sabíamos lo que ella sentía por él y tal vez mi hipótesis no estuviera tan errada como pensaba.

Con mi pensamiento de preguntarle a Hinata, espere en mi oficina a que ella entrara.

Mire mi reloj y ya habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora estipulada. Suspiro resignado, esperando que ella en algún momento apareciera.

Luego de haber pasado 25 minutos, sin que Hinata haga presencia. Decido ir a buscarla, por lo menos aún quedaban otros 25 minutos, antes que llegara el otro paciente.

Camino derecho hacia el salón 1-3, que se encuentra en el piso de arriba. Una vez llego ahí, observo que Azuma-san no se encuentra, mientras algunos alumnos se encuentran en sus asientos y otros agrupados charlando.

"_Hora de estudio seguro"_

Reviso con mi mirada todo el salón, pero no encuentro a Hinata, ni veo a Sasuke. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero me veo interrumpido por una voz aguda. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la chica que me hablo.

— Disculpe ¿necesita algo? — La chica de cabello corto castaño, tenía unos cuadernos en sus brazos.

— Si — Respondo — Soy el psicólogo, Uchida Obito.

— Mucho gusto Uchida-sensei — Me responde ella.

— Muchos gusto — Respondo por cortesía — Quisiera hablar con Hyuuga-kun

— ¿Hinata? — Su ceño se frunce un poco — Ella no se encuentra aquí, supuestamente me dijo que iba a ir a su oficina.

"_¿A mi oficina?"_

— Pero ella no llego en ningún momento —Le digo, sin comprender que pasa.

La chica se pone nerviosa. Como si estuviera pensando mucho.

— Tengo una idea — Dice de pronto — Yo iré a buscarla y usted vaya a la terraza quizás y este con Sasuke.

— Está bien — Contesto medio desconcertado, que una chica me estuviera mandando.

Ella empieza a caminar hacia el lado contrario a las escaleras, mientras camina grita.

— Si encuentro a Hina-chan, la llevare a su oficina.

Camino hacia la terraza, aun sin entender lo que acababa de pasar. Tal parece que esa chica es amiga de Hinata, ya que su manera de hablar se nota la familiaridad que tiene con ella.

"_Bueno, al menos tiene una amiga"_

Una vez llego a la terraza, me encuentro a Sasuke, quien está sentado apoyado contra la baranda, mientras fuma un cigarrillo.

Camino hacia donde se encuentra él, me coloco de cuclillas a su lado y con mi mano golpeo la suya, haciendo que el cigarrillo cayera y él me mirara sorprendido.

— Eres menor de edad como para estar fumando — Le digo con seriedad.

La expresión de Sasuke se endurece y rápidamente se levanta le piso. Me mira desde arriba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — Pregunta extrañado, mientras pisa el cigarrillo terminándolo de apagar — ¿Qué no Hinata tenía que estar con usted?

Me levanto tranquilo y suspiro, él no hizo ningún comentario sobre el incidente del cigarrillo.

— Justo a eso venia — Respondo con los brazos cruzados — Hyuuga-kun no llego a la sesión y antes que el tiempo acabara pensé en buscarla.

— Pero ella dijo que iría para allá — Por la manera de expresarse se nota que no miente. Tal parece que ella fue la que les mintió a ellos.

Estoy a punto de hablar, pero una voz me interrumpe.

— ¡Sasuke!

Ambos miramos hacia la entrada de la terraza, en donde esta las misma chica que me había hablado antes. Esta se acerca a nosotros y le habla a Sasuke.

— No encuentro a Hinata — Su voz denota preocupación — Y no me contesta el celular.

— Iré a buscarla — Dice él, mientras sale corriendo.

— ¡Si la encuentras, llámame! — Logra exclamar la chica.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que la hora de sesión se Hinata se había acabado. Largo un suspiro, provocando que la chica me mirara.

— ¿Sucede algo Uchida-sensei?

— No, solo que ya tengo que ir con otro paciente — Respondo — Si la ven, díganle que la espero mañana a la misma hora.

— Por supuesto, yo se lo diré

— Gracias…— Mi agradecimiento queda cortado, ya que aún no se el nombre de la chica. Pero por suerte parece que ella me entendió.

— Mi nombre es Sato Rika.

— Nos vemos, Sato-kun.

— Hasta luego.

Camino hacia mi oficina, esa caminata que hice fue al vicio.

En mi caminata, recordé lo que Azuma-san me había dicho sobre Hinata

"_Ella odia a los hombres"_

Pero si supuestamente dicen que ella odia a los hombres, ¿qué pasa de su relación con Sasuke? ¿Qué no es él un hombre?

Cuando paso por el pasillo, mi mirada se desvía hacia la ventada, notando a dos figuras debajo de esta. Me acerco al vidrio y veo a Sasuke hablando con Hinata.

"_Así que se estaba escondiendo"_

Resignado y deseando que mis próximas sesiones con ella no sean de la misma manera, sigo mi camino.

Por las casualidades del universo, me encontré con Hikari, quien va acompañada de un hombre de cabello negro y unas particulares cejas pobladas.

— Buenos días Uchida-san — Me saluda Hikari, mientras que el hombre también me saluda.

— Buenos días — Respondo

Ambos pasan por lado mío y yo decido seguir mi camino, pero la voz de Hikari llamándome, provoca que me de vuelta. Ella me mira durante un rato, como si dudara en decirme algo.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto.

— Hinata no fue a verlo.

Hikari no me estaba preguntando, sino estaba afirmando un hecho, lo cual me da a entender una cosa.

— ¿Estaba contigo?

— No todo el tiempo, me dijo hace 20 minutos que iría a verlo — Expresa — Pero parecía que me mentía.

— Si sabes que así fue, porque me preguntas.

Hikari queda en silencio. Miro al hombre que la acompaña mirarnos a los dos, como si no entendiera de qué estábamos hablando. Pero mirándolo bien, su cara no me suena para nada.

"_¿y este hombre de dónde salió?"_

— Quería…— Dice, atrayendo mi atención — Creerle…

Por lo que parece es la primera vez que Hinata miente, pero…

— Disculpen — Interrumpe el hombre — Uchiha-kun creo que se nos hace tarde — Dice señalando su reloj.

Hikari lo miro y dándose cuenta de algo, me mira.

— Uchida-san, la sesión de hoy ¿la podemos tener en el campo de entrenamiento?

— Si — Digo sin entender su razón

— Nos vemos allá — Grita, mientras corre con ese hombre.

* * *

— Disculpe que haya tenido que venir aquí— Dice Hikari.

— No importa, igual no hay nadie cerca como para que nos escuchen — Respondo.

Nos encontramos en la cancha de atletismo, ambos estamos sentados en la tribuna. El mismo lugar en donde Hinata me había gritado el día de ayer.

— Hubiera ido con gusto a su oficina, sino fuera que tenemos pronto un evento del cual participaremos — Se excusa ella.

— Realmente no importa — Digo — Igual necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

— Usted me pregunto que si sabía que Hinata no fue a verlo, porque le pregunte — Yo asiento con mi cabeza — Bueno…es la primera vez que Hinata se comporta de esa manera, ayer se enojó mucho e incluso me dijo que yo no tenía nada que ver con sus asuntos. Pero eso no es verdad, ella vive con nosotros así que por supuesto que nos preocupa lo que le pase.

— Pero ella no les quiere contar nada — La interrumpo. Ella asiente con su cabeza.

— Desde que lleva viviendo con nosotros estoy segura que ella nos oculta cosas — Expresa con tristeza — Incluso siento a veces que ella no confía en nosotros.

— Déjame preguntar otra vez — Digo, haciendo que ella me mire — ¿Por qué Hinata vive con ustedes?

Hikari se queda en silencio por unos minutos.

— Habías dicho que era algo complicado de contar — Vuelvo a hablar.

— Si, es complicado — Afirma — Pero como yo ya le dije, realmente no tengo muy en claro que paso, lo único que sé es que Hinata en realidad tenía que irse a vivir con su hermano mayor, que Sasuke la encontró de casualidad y ahí fue donde le dijo que fuera a vivir con nosotros.

— ¿Eso nada más?

— Si — Responde ella — Pero estoy segura que Sasuke conoce mejor la historia, pero tal parece que Hinata le dije que no me dijera nada. Lo único que ellos me dijeron era que si Hinata podía vivir un tiempo con nosotros hasta que su hermano la llamara.

— La llamada de su hermano nunca llego — Afirmo.

— Correcto — Dice Hikari — Y cuando menos me di cuenta lo años pasaron y Hinata vive con nosotros desde hace cuatro años.

— ¿Pero que con todo ese asunto que sus padres no se enteren?

— Sasuke y Hinata me habían comentado que si alguna vez aparecían los padres de ella, le dijera que hace mucho que no la veía y que se encontraba viviendo con su hermano.

— Que complicado — Expreso confundido. Hikari me mira sonriendo.

— Le dije que era complicado — Expresa riendo, pero luego se pone seria — Preferí no preguntar y dejar las cosas como estaban, ya que al tener a Hinata en casa, siento como si tuviera el apoyo de alguien más.

— ¿Pero qué crees tú que haya pasado? — La forma de halar de Hikair, me hace pensar que ella debe tener alguna idea de lo que pasa con Hinata.

— Los padres de Hinata la mandaron a vivir con su hermano, por algo que ella hizo — Empieza — Algo así como un castigo, bueno eso es lo que yo pienso. Ya que ni una sola vez sus padres la llamaron o aparecieron.

— ¿Conoces a sus padres?

— En realidad no mucho, los conozco de vista, ya que la familia de Hinata es muy amiga de mi familia.

— Ya veo…

— Pero sabes…realmente quisiera que Hinata tenga confianza en mí. Que me pudiera contar lo que le pasa

— Entonces pregúntale — Digo con simpleza.

Hikari me mira sorprendida y tal parece que mis pensamientos no se equivocaron. Ella nunca se animó a hacerle frente a Hinata.

— Si tú le preguntas directamente dudo que no te lo cuente.

— ¿Cómo esta tan seguro?

— Por lo que vi el día de ayer.

— ¿Ayer?

— Si, cuando tú estabas practicando, Hinata te observaba fijamente, e incluso ella se enojó conmigo porque dije un comentario negativo sobre ti.

— ¿Comentario negativo?

— Si, en realidad lo dije para ver como reaccionaba y como yo pensé se enojó.

Hikari me mira atenta a lo que digo, pero también parece perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Hikari — La llamo — Dudo que Hinata no confié en ti, para mí se nota que te admira mucho y estoy seguro que te quiere.

La chica de cabello naranja, me mira sorprendida, tal parece que nunca había pensado de esa manera y como si mis palabras lograran aclararle sus pensamientos, con decisión dice.

— Hoy hablare con ella.

— Te ira bien — La aliento.

— Obito-san — Me llama Hikari. Yo la miro atento a lo que está por decir — Gracias…

* * *

Si tuviera que elegir a mi paciente favorito seria Hikari, una chica que no tiene problemas en hablar conmigo, casi como si fuéramos viejos conocidos. Pero obviamente después de ella vendría Takagawa-kun, el chico más alto de la escuela, pero de buen corazón.

Aunque de los otros tres pacientes realmente no podía hablar mucho, Hinata me odia sin razón aparente, para mí; Sasuke aún sigue desconfiando de mí; y luego está el chico aún desconocido, Uzumaki-kun.

Irónicamente todos ellos, exceptuando Hikari que es un año mayor que todos, van al mismo curso, el de Azuma-san. Por lo cual se me surgió el preguntarle la razón por la cual es el único que mando más chicos.

Sino fuera porque la directora Tsunade-san se encontraba en la sala de profesores, presentando a un nuevo profesor.

— Les presento al nuevo profesor de Educación Física, Maito Gai

Lo reconozco como el hombre que caminaba por el pasillo junto a Hikari.

— Mucho gusto — Dice él.

Todos los profesores lo empiezan a saludar, justo como hicieron conmigo la primera vez que llegue. Aprovechando que la mayoría están concentrados en el nuevo, me acerco a Azuma-san, quien se encuentra apartado de los demás.

— Azuma-san — Lo llamo, haciendo que este me mire.

— Parece que últimamente soy muy solicitado por ti — Dice con sarcasmo.

— Algo así — Respondo riendo — Hay algo que me dio curiosidad.

— Pregunta — Dice él con una sonrisa.

— Hasta ahora me derivaron cinco chicos

— Si

— Pero cuatro de ellos son de tu salón, te molesta si te pregunto ¿Por qué?

Azuma-san suspira y se acomoda en su asiento.

— Bueno estaba seguro que me ibas a preguntar.

— ¿Sabias?

— Si, cuando a nosotros nos dijeron que escribamos los chicos que para nosotros necesitaban algún tipo de ayuda, me di cuenta que fui el único que anoto a sus alumnos.

— No fuiste el único — Contradigo — Kurenai-san escribió el nombre de Hikari.

— En realidad no — Me dice serio — Kurenai no quería que ningún de sus alumnos vayan a verte, pero fue Tsunade-san quien dijo que si o si Hikari tenía que ir. Según ella me conto, que por que al estar conviviendo con una persona que sufre un trastorno psicológico, si o si necesita un tipo de apoyo externo.

Lo que decía no sonaba descabellado, sino que me había dado una de las respuestas que busca, pero había algo que me llamo la atención.

— Pero ¿Por qué Kurenai-san no quiere que ninguno de sus alumnos vaya a verme?

— Haber cómo te explico — Empieza, pensando en cómo comenzar — La mayoría de los chicos, no te digo todos, provienen de familias con mucho dinero.

— Si, eso sí sabía.

"_Por eso se tomaron el lujo de contratar a un psicólogo privado"_

— Bueno, la mayoría de los padres muchas veces no quieren reconocer que sus hijos pueden llegar a tener problemas. Ahora los profesores estuvieron hablando, antes que tú llegaras a trabajar aquí, que si se contrataba un psicólogo a los padres no les iba a gustar. Por tal razón la mayoría coincidió de no mandar a ningún chico. Siendo que la única persona que con seguridad atenderías seria Sasuke.

— ¿Pero por qué tu no hiciste lo mismo?

— Te soy sincero, muchos en mi salón necesitan ayuda, pero decidí mandarte a los chicos con problemas más graves — Confiesa — Y a mí realmente no me interesa mucho lo que los demás piensen, yo solo quiero que ellos sean ayudados para salir adelante; que logren integrarse a la clase. Además de por si mi clase es ignorada por los demás.

— ¿Ignorada? ¿Por qué? — Pregunto extrañado.

— Solamente porque en mi clase se encuentra el chico bipolar, ya sabes el chico que está loco.

* * *

Me encuentro en mi habitación, son las 20:00 pm, me acerco a la ventana del balcón y mirando hacia afuera pienso en la charla que tuve con Azuma-san.

De por si me molestaba cuando las personas utilizaban mal el término "loco", no era que Sasuke lo estuviera, ya que él solo tiene problemas en lo referente a la parte emocional. Incluso Azuma-san había dicho que Sasuke aun encabeza la lista de los mejores 100, en cuanto a lo académico, así que no es como si fuera sencillo ignorar su existencia.

Tal parecía que él se hacía notar de una u otra manera y eso tal parece que a los padres de los alumnos no les gustaban. Por el contrario la mayoría de los profesores se estaban acostumbrando a él.

Lo que me hace recordar que el chico ya tiene sus propios problemas. Los cuales voy a tener que ver qué puedo hacer.

Sasuke había dicho que su novia había cometido suicidio, pero que no conocía la razón. Aun así mi instinto me dice que en realidad él me ha mentido y deduzco que debo conocer el porqué.

Sin embargo había un problema, si le había costado contármelo, eso significaba que aún no logra aceptar y que siente remordimiento por lo sucedido. Por lo tanto lo único que necesito seria hacer que confiese, que pueda llegar a expresar con palabras lo que realmente siente, pero ¿de qué manera?

La única persona que se me ocurrió preguntarle, fue mi senpai. Pero primero habría que saber si es que me quería contar, puede ser que me diga que le dé tiempo, para que hable, sin embargo hay algo que me molesta.

Entonces de tanto pensar, recordé el día que vi a Sasuke, lo recuerdo cantando, mientras observaba el cielo.

"¿Cielo?" — Pienso detenidamente y caí en la cuenta de algo, que al primer momento no note, el nombre de la novia de Sasuke— "Misora(*****)"

Con tal pensamiento, decido llamar a mi senpai, este coge el teléfono rápido.

— Buenas noches senpai — Hablo, caminando hacia mi habitación.

— Buenas noches Obi — Escucho su voz a través del teléfono.

—Senpai — Empiezo — Hay algo que me preocupa referente a Sasuke"

— ¿Qué es eso que te molesta?

— ¿Hace cuánto murió Hitomi-san, la novia de Sasuke?

— Así que ya sabes — Comenta — Mmm…hace como dos meses

¿Dos meses? Realmente había pensado que era reciente lo sucedido, entonces Sasuke esta así desde hace un tiempo, pero si aún sigue en depresión, algo malo puede suceder.

— Senpai ¿Sasuke ha intentado el suicidio? — Mi pregunta parece que lo toma desprevenido, ya que no contesta en seguida.

— No…que yo sepa no.

— Entonces ayúdame con una pregunta senpai — Digo — ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que Sasuke hable?

— Obito, no es "hacer" que él hable — Responde y agrega — Solo…déjalo cantar.

* * *

Lo que me había dicho mi senpai, no lo entendí al principio, ¿Por qué razón debía "dejarlo cantar"? Pero él se encargó de explicarlo detalladamente.

Sasuke amaba cantar, pero desde que murió la novia de él, evito muchas cosas y entre esas estaba el canto. Tal parece que la deducción de senpai es que él evitar expresar lo que realmente siente, sin embargo yo le comente que el primer día que lo conocí él se encontraba cantando; por tal razón se deduce que Sasuke desea sacar todas las palabras que se encuentran atascadas en su interior.

Él necesitaba desahogarse.

Así de tal manera yo intentaría algo que nunca en mi vida había hecho, hacer terapia musical, y es que el canto no es mi especialidad e incluso las veces que fui al karaoke evite cantar por vergüenza a mi voz.

Veo a Sasuke acercarse a donde estoy, nos encontramos en el campo de atletismo. Es hora de clases, pero le pedí permiso a Azuma-san para que le permitiera salir.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Pregunta Sasuke

— ¿No te parece buena idea hacer la sesión aquí? — Me acerco un poco a él — Ya sabes, un lugar abierto en donde nos de la fresca brisa, además estamos en primavera.

— Creo que está bien — Dice inseguro.

— Además, el cielo hoy está muy bello — Agrego.

Él dirige su mirada al cielo y solo responde con un cabeceo afirmativo.

— Me habías dicho que tu novia murió, debido a un suicidio — Él vuelve a asentir su cabeza, sin emitir palabras — Me dijiste que no sabías la razón — Nuevamente afirma — Pero creo que tu si sabes el por qué, solo que no lo quieres decir.

Sasuke me mira fijamente y agacha su cabeza, dándome a entender que había acertado.

— Ella tuvo una razón para hacerlo, pero tal parece que tú no quieres aceptar ese hecho.

Él se sienta en la tribuna, vuelve a mirar el cielo, se queda un largo rato observándolo y empieza a hablar.

— Ella consumía drogas — Eso no me lo esperaba, esto era muy diferente a lo primero que me había dicho — Ella decía que se sentía bien con ellas.

— Pero ¿qué paso?

— Yo llame a la policía para decir el lugar donde vendía drogas — Intente imaginarme a Sasuke llamando a la policía — Cerraron el lugar y ella se enojó mucho conmigo, cuando le dije que quien había hecho la denuncia había sido yo.

Lo observo atentamente, su rostro demostraba remordimiento.

— Pensé que había hecho bien las cosas…

Yo en lo personal hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero parece que ella ya era dependiente de la droga.

— El día del incidente yo había apagado mi celular — Vuelve a hablar Sasuke — Sino hubiera sido por eso, tal vez la hubiera detenido.

— ¿Te llamo por teléfono?

— Si — Ahora me mira — Cuando estaba en el hospital, prendí mi celular y salto un mensaje suyo.

— ¿Qué decía el mensaje? — Sasuke vuelve a mirar el cielo

— Decía que realmente nada valía en esta vida, que para ella ya no tenía sentido vivir, dijo que odiaba la manera en la que vivía y que la única solución que encontró era el suicidio — Siento como su voz va perdiendo fuerzas — Pero ella…en ningún momento me culpo, incluso me agradecía el haber salido con ella, me agradecía el poder habernos conocido…

Los dos quedamos en silencio, mientras observo como los ojos de él se van llenado de lágrimas.

— Pero si ella estaba feliz estando yo a su lado, ¿Por qué hizo tal cosa?...si habíamos dicho que yo sería el primero en morir…pero ella me mintió.

Más lágrimas salen de sus ojos, él estaba siendo lo más sincero y tal parece como si se estuviera desahogando, sacando de su interior todo el dolor que siente.

— ¿La odias? — Pregunto. Me mira, mientras intenta limpiarse las lagrimas

— No — Responde

— ¿Qué hubieras querido que pasara?

— No me hubiera molestado si ella me hubiera dicho que me odia o que haya querido que termines… yo solamente quisiera que ella estuviera viva.

Había mucho dolor en sus palabras, pude comprender un poco el ambiente que deben estar viviendo Hinata y Hikari, con un Sasuke depresivo.

— El otro día te vi en la terraza — Digo, llamando su atención — Me parece haberte escuchado cantar.

— ¿Cantar?

— Estabas muy concentrado mirando el cielo, por eso no te diste cuenta que yo estaba ahí — Explique — Pero ahora que me cuentas esto, parecía que le estabas cantando a ella ¿o me equivoco?

— No… — Responde

— Me gustaría escuchar la canción completa, si no fuera mucha molestia — Pido

Sasuke me mira sorprendido, observo que aprieta sus puños, se levanta y baja hacia la cancha. Yo lo sigo y me siento en los primeros asientos de abajo.

Una vez abajo, me mira, suspira y empieza a cantar. Su canto no está acompañado por ningún instrumento, no se escucha ninguna melodía, solo la fuerte y potente voz de Sasuke.

**(**)** **Soredemo ii soredemo ii to omoeru koi datta**

(Estaba bien, era un amor que parecía estar bien)

**Modorenai to shittete mo tsunagatte ita kute**

(Incluso aunque no pudiéramos regresar, quisiera estar conectado a ti)

**Hajimete konna kimochi ni natta**

(Es la primera vez que he tenido tal sentimiento)

**Tama ni shika au koto dekinaku natte**

(Con el paso del tiempo solo podríamos vernos ocasionalmente)

**Kuchiyakusoku wa atarimae**

(Las promesas verbales se volvieron normales)

**Soredemo ii kara****  
**(Eso parecía estar bien)

**Kanai mo shinai kono negai**

(Este deseo no se hará realidad)

**Anata ga mata watashi wo suki ni naru**

(El que tú te enamores de mí, otra vez)

**Sonna hakanai watashi no negai**

(Este deseo caprichoso que poseo)

**Kyou mo anata ni aitai****  
**(Hoy quisiera volver a verte)

Sasuke mientras canta mantiene los ojos cerrados, pero se pueden ver algunas lágrimas caer.

**Soredemo ii soredemo ii to omoeta koi datta**

(Estaba bien, era un amor que parecía estar bien)

**Itsushika anata wa au koto sae kobande kite**

(Antes que lo supiera, incluso te negaste a verme)

**Hitori ni naru to kangaete shimau**

(Cuando estoy solo empiezo a pensar)

**Ano toki watashi wasuretara yokatta no?**

(Sobre ese tiempo ¿debería olvidarlo? )

**Demo kono namida ga kotae deshou?**

(Pero estas lágrimas son la respuesta ¿no? )

**Kokoro ni uso wa tsukenai**

(No puedo mentirle a mi corazón)

De pronto siento que alguien se sienta al lado mío, dirijo mi mirada hacia mi costado y me encuentro a Hikari, quien observa fijamente a Sasuke.

**Kowai kurai oboete iru no anata no nioi ya shigusa ya subete wo**

(Casi me asusta que pueda recordar, tu olor, tus gestos, todo)

— Me gusta escucharlo cantar, pero me duele que cante este tipo de cosas.

**Okashii deshou? Sou itte waratte yo**

(¿Qué extraño no? Por favor di que sí y ríete)

— Me gustaría poder sacar todo el dolor que siente — Continua hablando, pero su mirada no se despega de su primo — Que ya no llore.

**Wakarete iru noni anata no koto bakari**

(Incluso aunque estemos separados, no hay nadie más que tu)

— Pero así es la vida, no es fácil y creo que él debe saber cómo salir adelante por su cuenta— Respondo

**Koi ga konnani kurushii nante koi ga konnani kanashii nante**

(Nunca pensar que el amor pudiera ser tan doloroso, que el amor pudiera ser tan triste)

— Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo, ya que desde que mi madre murió yo tome una decisión.

**Omowa nakatta no honki de anata wo omotte shitta**

(Me di cuenta que iba en serio contigo)

— ¿Qué decisión?

— Prometí que siempre cuidaría de Sasuke.

**Kowai kurai oboete iru no anata no nioi ya shigusa ya subete wo**

(Casi me asusta que pueda recordar, tu olor, tus gestos, todo)

Vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada hacia Sasuke, quien sigue con los ojos cerrados.

**Okashii deshou? Sou itte waratte yo**

(¿Qué extraño no? Por favor di que sí y ríete)

**Wakarete iru noni anata no koto bakari**

(Incluso aunque estemos separados, no hay nadie más que tu)

**Anata wa watashi no naka no wasurerarenu hito subete sasageta hito**

(Eres la persona que no podré olvidar, la persona que me ofreció todo)

**Mou nido to modore nakute mo**

(Aunque no podamos volver nunca más)

**Ima wa tada anata no koto dake de**

(Ahora eres tú, solamente tu)

**Anata no koto bakari**

(Y nadie más que tu)

Cuando termina de cantar, abre sus ojos y levanta su mirada hacia el cielo.

— Lo siento…— Dice.

Hikari se levanta y camina hacia él. Cuando llega a su lado, lo abraza y deja que Sasuke llore.

Decido irme y dejarlos solos, cuando me levanto, tengo mis pasos ya que un llavero en el piso llama mi atención, lo levanto y en él se muestra a una foto pequeña, en donde se ve a una chica de cabello corto, de color negro, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lo observo con más detenimiento y encuentro el nombre de Sasuke escrito en la parte de atrás.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia este, quien aún se encuentra llorando. Lo observo y lo guardo en mi bolsillo.

Se lo devolveré el día de mañana, ya que prefiero no interrumpir. Aun así ver la foto de Misora-san, me dio un poco de tristeza.

* * *

_Recuerdo haber sentido tristeza al ver la foto de Misora-san, y es que en ella su rostro no demostraba dolor o tristeza, su rostro irradiaba felicidad. Su gran sonrisa, daba a entender que ella era feliz. Pero la chica que demostraba irradiar mucha felicidad, fue la misma chica que había decidido acabar con todo. _

_Recuerdo el momento en que Sasuke miro el cielo y era como si él quisiera que sus palabras llegaran hacia ella._

_Sasuke le canto al cielo, mejor dicho le canto al bello cielo (*****)_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

***** Misora: Esa compuesto por los kanji de "Mei" que significa belleza y por el kanji de "Sora", que quiere decir cielo; por lo tanto su nombre vendría a ser "Bello cielo"

****** El Tema que canta Sasuke, se llama 366 nichi (que significa días) cantado por HY, esta canción formo parte del dorama "Aki Ito" (muy recomendable el dorama)

* * *

Holis! aquí con tercer capitulo, en donde se ira cerrando un poco la historia de Sasuke, pero eso no significa que acabe su historia ahí, ya que Sasuke tiene aun muchas historias tristes, divertidas y locas por contar.

Quisiera agradecer el review de Chi-uzumaki, me alegro que te guste el formato de la historia, decidí hacerlo así ya que me parece divertido ver el cambio de personalidad que presentan los personajes; así que espero que te guste este capitulo.

Les dejo una recomendación, escuchen el tema que canta Sasuke, arriba puse como se llama, pero eso si mejor busquen en youtube el cover que realizo la banda** Goose House **(muy buena banda por cierto), ya que la canta un hombre y no una mujer, como es el caso del tema original.

Sin mas que agregar, me despido.

Bye! :)


	5. El fuerte y valiente Juu

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**POV Juugo**_

_Observo, desde la ventana, las flores de cerezo caer. El paisaje es admirado por la gente que pasa cerca de él, sacándole fotos._

_A mí me gusta esta época, donde el paisaje se llena de flores de cerezo, y hablando de eso me recuerda que muy pronto será el Hanami__*****_

— _Takagawa-sensei __— Interrumpe mis pensamientos uno de mis compañeros._

— _¿Sucede algo Sakamoto-sensei? — Pregunto, dándome vuelta._

— _¿A qué hora dijiste que te retirarías hoy? — Su pregunta me desconcierta_

— _A las 16:00 — Respondo — ¿Sucede algo?_

— _Si, es que necesitamos a un profesor más para la ceremonia de bienvenida._

— _Pensé que ya estaba dicho quienes iban._

— _Si, pero a último momento Aisa-sensei no pudo venir y necesitamos a alguien más._

_Realmente tengo unas ganas de rechazar y decir que tengo algo importante que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo sé que este es mi trabajo, y tal vez quede mal si rechazo._

"_Porque Juu-chan es una persona que ayuda siempre a los demás y eso es lo que más me gusta de él" — Recuerdo las palabras dichas, alguna vez. por él._

— _Esta bien — Respondo_

— _Gracias — Dice Sakamoto-sensei y se va a avisar al director._

_Estoy seguro que si me quedo a ayudar a alguien, él no se molestara; aunque solo espero que Hinata-san y Obito-san comprendan mi llegada tarde._

_Me acerco a mi escritorio, sobre él hay una foto. La levanto, para verla mejor, en ella se observa a mi antigua banda._

— _Llegare un poco tarde… — Le hablo a la foto y en especial al chico de cabello negro — Sasuke-kun…_

"**El fuerte y valiente Juugo"**

**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**

**POV Obito**

La llegada del fin de semana no pudo ser mejor, me pude desligar un poco de los problemas de la escuela.

Durante el sábado me la pase limpiando mi casa, la cual deje botada por, primero estar buscando trabajo y segundo ocupándome de los asuntos de mis pacientes.

Pero recién me doy cuenta que el limpiar me tranquiliza, aunque muy pocas veces lo hice cuando vivía con mis padres y esa debe la razón por la cual no sabía que eso me tranquilizaba.

Aunque debo decir que no extraño vivir con mis padres, ya que la casa que alquile está muy bien, cerca del lugar donde trabajo, espaciosa, aunque no todo es perfecto en esta vida, siendo que hay un pequeño problema y ese es, el pequeño balcón.

Miro fijamente el balcón, que se encuentra vacío, mi duda era salir o no salir. Tomando valor, abro la puerta de vidrio y cuando pongo un solo pie en el balcón y veo el cielo, un mareo me desestabiliza, provocando que entre rápido adentro.

Lanzo un suspiro y pienso resignado.

"_Mejor lo dejo así nomás"_

Tal vez ese haya sido el problema más grave que había tenido el sábado, en cambio el domingo tuve a mi mejor amigo metido en mi casa, mientras se quejaba de su nuevo jefe.

— Te digo lo odio a mi jefe — Exclama mi amigo, tomando su segunda cerveza.

— Ya entendí eso — Respondo — Lo que no entiendo es el por que

Mi amigo me mira con se ceja levantada. Decido pasarle otra cerveza y cuando hago eso continua hablando.

— Exige demasiado — Se queja — Y sabes que es lo peor.

— ¿Qué es lo peor?

— Que solamente entro ahí por su padre, incluso es más joven que yo y ya tiene un puesto más alto — Kakashi aún se muestra enojado — Tal vez, tendré que hacer más horas extras y seguro me puedan ascender.

Lo último me llama la atención y con una seriedad, extraña a esas horas, ya que ambos estábamos borrachos, le dije

— Yo te recomiendo que no te sobrecargues de trabajo — Él me mira — Te estresaras y eso es malo para ti.

Kakashi sonríe levemente.

— No te preocupes, para eso tengo a un gran amigo que siempre me ayudara.

— Por supuesto, baka — Le respondo con algo se soberbia y reímos.

La visita de él, tal vez fue la que más tranquilidad me trajo, hacía mucho que no podía hablar con él de manera tan amena.

Aunque a la llegada del lunes, sabía que tendría que hablar con Sasuke, intentar hablar con Hinata y por supuesto hacer todo lo posible de por lo menos conocer al tal Uzumaki-kun.

Cuando llegue al instituto, ya no me sentí un completo extraño. La mayoría de los profesores me saludo en la entrada, otros en la sala de profesores. Por supuesto todo es tranquilidad en la sala de profesores, bueno hasta que llego alguien.

— ¡Uchida-sensei! — Escucho gritar desde atrás mío.

No era necesario darme la vuelta para comprobar de quien se trataba, era fácil. El nuevo profesor de educación física Gai.

A pesar de conocerlo, desde la semana pasada, pude comprobar que a pesar de ser nuevo, se comporta con la gente como si los conociera de hace años, pero eso no es lo que me molesta de él, sino el tono de voz con el cual habla.

— ¡Uchida-sensei le estoy hablando! — Vuelve a gritar

— Ya lo escuche Gai-sensei — Respondo, apretando un poco los dientes.

Su elevado tono de voz, hace que todos mis nervios se crispen.

— ¿Necesita algo? — Le pregunto

— No, solo lo quería saludar — Entonces sentí que algo se rompió.

Siento fuertes deseos de golpearlo, pero después recuerdo que yo soy una persona pacífica y no un salvaje que anda golpeando a la gente.

Escucho su risa, parece que alguien le hizo un chiste y de pronto siento una mano en el hombro; miro al dueño de esta y me encuentro con Asuma-san.

— Se lo que sientes — Dice de pronto — Pero te recomiendo que no lo hagas.

— Yo no iba a hacer nada — Intento sonar con tranquilidad, ya que parece que él leyó mis pensamientos.

— Si — Una sonrisa burlona se forma en el rostro y mientras se va continua hablando — Como tú digas.

— ¡Nos vemos! — Grita Gai, saliendo de la sala de profesores.

— Al fin se fue — Escucho comentar la directora — Ya no soportaba su volumen de voz.

— Tiene razón — Coincide riendo Iruka-sensei — Pero se nota que es muy alegre.

Yo los miro seguir hablando sobre Gai y decido ir a mi oficina.

Realmente ese profesor tiene demasiadas energías en la mañana, me pregunto si se tomara algo antes de venir a la escuela. Nadie a esa edad tiene tanta adrenalina, aunque yo casi nunca tuve ese tipo de energía en la mañana, ni aun cuando era pequeño.

De pronto siento una voces, un poco fuertes, provenientes desde la enfermería. Decido acercarme para ver qué sucede ahí. Mientras estoy llegando, siento las voces con más claridad.

— Te estoy diciendo que tienes que ir clases — La voz parece que es de Shizune-san.

— Pero no quiero ir — La segunda voz, hace que me detenga ¿es Sasuke quien habla? — Además prometo no interrumpir tu trabajo.

— Sasuke-kun, eso me prometiste cuando yo llegue a la enfermería — Si, es Sasuke con quien habla — Y al segundo que me senté, empezaste a hablar.

— Es que no puedo evitarlo — Justifica él.

Decido acércame más y que noten mi presencia ahí.

— Buenos días — Saludo, llamando la atención de los dos y por extraño que parezca, Sasuke esta vez no hizo ningún gesto extraño.

— Llego la cebolla — Dice de pronto Sasuke, provocando que casi caiga.

— ¿Disculpa? — Pregunto desconcertado. Pero no responde mi pregunta y solo levanta los dos hombros.

— Buenos días, Uchida-sensei — Me saluda la enfermera — Disculpe, no era mi intención gritar tan fuerte.

— No se preocupe — Respondo — Pero ¿qué sucede?

— Le estaba diciendo a Sasuke-kun que debe ir a clases

— Pero yo no quiero ir — No sé si es mi imaginación o la voz de Sasuke suena un poco diferente.

— Ella tiene razón Sasuke — La secundo, mientras miro mi reloj, que marca las 08:30 — Ya deberías estar en clases.

La frente de él se frunce y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, su pose parece la de un niño caprichoso. Lanza un suspiro y se da la vuelta.

"_¿Qué le pasa?"_

— Al fin se fue — Exclama Shizune-san

— ¿Sasuke hizo algo? — Pregunto algo confuso, ya que toda la semana anterior él hizo lo mismo todos los días, pero ella en ningún momento se quejó.

— Bueno, más bien algo raro paso hoy — Confiesa, mirándome — Sasuke-kun entro a la enfermería como todos los días, pensé que era algo ya común, pero ahí sucedió algo extraño.

— ¿Que sucedió? — Pregunto, algo desesperado que no vaya al punto

— El me dio los buenos días y me pregunto si se podía quedar un rato en la enfermería y que prometía no hacer ningún ruido para molestarme.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro eso?

— Es que las veces que Sasuke vino a la enfermería, nunca me saludo y mucho menos me pregunto si se podía quedar.

— Ya veo — Ahora comprendo su desconcierto

— Pero eso no es todo — Vuelve a hablar, tal cual vieja chismosa — Cuando me puse a leer unos papeles, él de la nada me empezó a hablar. Le dije que estaba algo ocupada, entonces se quedaba callado, pero eso le no duraba ni 1 minuto, siendo que al siguiente volvía a hablar.

— ¿De que hablaba?

— Mmm…creo que de un dorama que vio anoche.

El comportamiento de Sasuke parece que cambio un poco, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

— Sabe — La volteo a ver — creo que Sasuke-kun está un poco mejor.

"_¿Está un poco mejor? ¿Sera?"_

Miro el pasillo por donde él se perdió.

* * *

Después de eso no volví a ver a Sasuke por ningún lado, y tampoco le había podido preguntar a Asuma-san, ya que este se encontraba muy ocupado.

Primero tengo una sesión con Juugo-kun y después con Sasuke, ya que necesitaba devolverle su llavero y no es que no le quería devolver, sino que no tuve tiempo.

Camino hacia mi oficina, luego de no poder encontrar a Asuma-san en la sala de profesores.

A lo lejos veo a Hinata, caminar hacia mí, lo cual me parece extraño, ya que la semana pasada me estuvo evitando todo el tiempo. Pensando que tal vez no me hablara, preferí solo saludarla y seguir mi camino, pero eso no sucedió ni por casualidad.

— Buenos días — La saludo, ella me mira y cuando pasa por lado mío dice en voz baja

— Después usted hágase cargo de lo que hace — Lo que dice, hace que me detenga y la voltee a ver.

— ¿Disculpa? — Pregunto, por si las dudas no escuche mal.

Hinata, quien me da la espalda, se da la vuelta y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho me responde.

— No sé qué habrá pasado con Sasuke, pero solo le digo, absténgase a las consecuencias.

— ¿A qué te refieres con consecuencias?

— Yo solo le advierto — Exclama con sus brazos levantados, como si dijera que ella no tiene nada que ver — Porque yo entiendo que usted quiere que Sasuke salga de su depresión y eso implica que él cambie de actitud, la cual estoy segura se arrepentirá de conocerla.

— No entiendo ¿es malo que Sasuke salga de la depresión?

— No estoy diciendo que es malo — Responde — Solo que estoy segura, que después de conocerlo en estado no depresivo, querrá nunca haberlo conocido.

Sus palabras más que aclarar solo crean más confusión, ¿a qué se refería con "su estado no depresivo"?

— Pero…— Cuando estoy a punto de preguntar, ella me interrumpe.

— Si me disculpa, tengo que ir a clases — Y como si nada hubiera pasado, ella se retira con tranquilidad.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicada?"_

Pensando que tal vez le pregunte otra vez, si es que ella va hoy a sesión, decido seguir mi camino y esperar a Juugo-kun.

* * *

Takagawa Juugo, es un chico de apenas 15 años, aun así su apariencia le hace parecer de más edad y solo por el simple hecho de medir 1,85.

Incluso era mucho más alto que yo, y eso que soy de una estatura normal. La primera vez que lo vi me sorprendió un poco, ya que pensaba que era alumno del último año y no del primero.

Pero aun con su apariencia, el chico es sensible y siempre parece estar pensar en no llamar la atención, por lo cual yo había deducido que debido a su altura, su autoestima es muy baja.

Sin embargo nadie de tal estatura puede no llamar la atención, así que había que ver cómo solucionar lo de su autoestima.

— ¿Estas inscripto en algún club? — Es la sencilla pregunta que le hago

— No — Su voz no se escucha mucho

— ¿Y por qué?

El chico me mira y luego de pensar mucho, responde

— No se…

— ¿Nunca pensaste en inscribirte en algún club?

— Nunca

El problema es que parecía que Juugo-kun se aleja mucho de la gente.

— ¿Tienes algún hobby?

— Eh…me gusta un poco el básquet ball — Esa tal vez haya sido la respuesta más positiva que me haya dado en todas las sesiones que tuve con él.

— Entonces deberías probar con entrar al equipo de básquet ball — Le sugiero — Con la altura que tienes, estoy seguro que entras rápido.

Quizás me deje llevar por la emociona, ya que la mención de su estatura provoco que su rostro cambiara de expresión y agachara la cabeza en el proceso.

"_¿Tanto problema por su estatura?" _— Pienso algo cansado

— ¿Qué me dices? — Pregunto, ignorando la expresión de su cara

— Me gustaría, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— Ya me inscribí, pero me salí

— ¿Por qué? — ¿Cómo va a renunciar a algo que le gusta?

— Los miembros del equipo, los mayores, son algo intimidantes

"_¿Con la estatura que tienes te intimidan?"_

Iba a decir algo, pero preferí dejar eso para otra sesión, ahí quizás le pregunte a qué tipo de intimidación fue sometido.

— Entonces — Digo cambiando de tema — ¿Qué te parece rugby?

— No me gusta la violencia — Responde con una leve sonrisa

Este chico seguro no mata ni una mosca, e incluso diría que él llama la atención de todos los tiernos y lindos animales del bosque.

Suspiro, intentando no seguir perdiéndome en mi sarcasmo.

— Así que no quieres entrar a ningún club — Afirmo

— Algo así — Responde este — Pero es que realmente no quiero llamar la atención de la gente, prefiero venir a clases e irme a mi casa.

Bueno él ya había dado su veredicto y tal parecía que nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. Miro mi reloj y faltan como 10 minutos para terminar, entonces decido preguntarle algo que nunca pude.

— Cambiando de tema — Él me mira atento — Asuma-sensei me comento que tú no te integras a la clase.

Su respuesta afirmativa me la da cuando agacha su cabeza, como no queriendo enfrentar ese hecho.

— Y por lo que yo haya entendido, tú me contaste que cuando ibas a secundaria siempre te pudiste integrar a la clase con facilidad.

— Si, tenía un amigo.

— Pues mi pregunta es que si hay alguien o algo que te impide integrarte a la clase.

Él no responde a lo que digo y yo continúo hablando.

— ¿Te llevas bien con todos tus compañeros?

Juugo-kun me mira con su ceño fruncido, agacha la cabeza y responde con un tono de voz mucho más baja, del que venía hablando

— Con la mayoría no tengo problemas…excepto…

— ¿Excepto? — Pregunto, acercándome un poco más, para sí poder escuchar con más claridad su respuesta.

— Me da un poco de miedo…un compañero

— ¿Quién?

— Uchi…Uchiha Sasuke-kun

* * *

No sabía si tomar en serio lo que Juugo-kun me había dicho o reír de lo gracioso que sonaba eso.

Ya que lo mires por donde lo mires, sonaba demasiado descabellado. Un chico de 1,85 le tenía miedo a un chico de 1,60 y para colmo mucho más flacucho que él.

Pero aun intente imaginarme la manera que Sasuke tenía de intimidar a Juugo-kun y todas las imágenes que me vinieron a la cabeza, todas era graciosas, siendo la última más graciosa que la primera.

Tanto que sin querer había emitido una risa fuerte en la sala de profesores, provocando que todos me miren y tuve que pedir disculpas.

Cuando pude terminar de reír, Asuma-san entro a la sala de profesores con algunos papales en mano.

Entonces decidí ir, de vuelta, a la fuente más confiable.

— Asuma-san — Lo llamo, él me sonríe. Deja sus papeles y caminamos hasta el sillón.

Cuando nos sentamos, me pregunta que necesito.

— Estuve hablando con Takagawa-kun

— Ah Juugo-kun

— Si, y bueno hay algo que me dijo que me dejo pensando.

— ¿Qué es?

— Él me dijo que le intimida un compañero de clases…

— Sasuke — Me interrumpe él.

— ¿Él te lo conto? — Pregunto algo desconcertado, de que él no haya hecho nada.

— No — Responde — Pero no es necesario que me lo dijera, lo puedo notar cuando estoy dando clases.

— ¿Tan notorio es?

— Bueno, no es como que Sasuke le pusiera chinches a su asiento o le dijera palabras ofensivas.

— ¿Entonces?

— Yo diría que "lo mata con la mirada" — Su respuesta no me lo había esperado.

— ¿"Lo mata con la mirada"?

— Si, mira las cosas se dieron por casualidad — Explica — Juugo es muy alto, así que él sí o sí iría a los asientos del último —Yo asiento con la cabeza, sin entender hacia dónde quiere llegar — Bueno los demás bancos se decidiría por sorteo y adivina a quien le toco justo al lado.

— ¿Sasuke? — Pregunto algo dudoso.

— Correcto — Aunque se sienten uno a la par del otro, no justifica que lo "asesine" con la mirada.

— ¿Y? — Pregunto, esperando que siga hablando

— Bueno desde ese momento que Sasuke le dedica su hermosa mirada — Intento no reírme de su sarcasmo — Pero ahora que lo pienso hoy lo ha mirado más que las otras veces.

Entonces el problema seguía siendo Sasuke, de una u otra manera parece que me veré involucrado por él.

— ¿Deseas verlo? — Escucho una voz femenina hablar de la nada. Levanto la mirada y veo a Kurenai-san mirar la venta, mientras sostiene su taza con café.

— ¿Ver qué? — Pregunto, sin entender de que me habla.

Ella se da la vuelta.

— A Sasuke y Juugo-kun — Dice señalando la ventana.

— Cierto, ellos están en Educación Física ahora — Comenta Asuma-san

Me acerco a la ventana, agradeciendo mentalmente que la sala de profesores estuviera en la planta baja del edificio, y me doy con la sorpresa que esta da directamente con el patio de deportes.

"_Eso pasa por no acercarme nunca a las ventanas"_

A fuera veo un grupo de chicos, los cuales están separados, mujeres por un lado y hombre por el otro.

En el grupo de mujeres distingo a Hinata, quien mira al grupo de varones, con una expresión seria y sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. A ella se acerca otra chica, la cual reconozco como la amiga de esta. Tal parece que le dice que se concentre en lo que ellas están haciendo.

Sigo la mirada de Hinata y veo a Sasuke parado al lado de Juugo, la diferencia de estatura provoca en mi interior una risa. Si el haberlo pensado había provocado que riera, el verlo era otra cosa.

Intentando disimular, toso un poco. Ambos profesores me miran sin comprender.

— Mira — Dice Kurenai-san

Miro a donde ella señala y efectivamente, como Asuma-san e Juugo-kun habían dicho, Sasuke lo miraba a este último con el ceño fruncido y no es que lo quisiera ocultar, sino que se había parado frente a este, con sus brazos cruzados, como enfrentándolo.

Pero había otro problema y ese era el chico alto, quien miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

La postura que mantenían los dos, parecía algo extraña, pero aun así muchos de sus compañeros los ignoraban e inclusos algunos miraban entretenidos el "enfrentamiento"

Y la única pregunta que llego a mi cabeza fue

— ¿Por qué los demás los ignoran?

— Al principio le decían algo a Sasuke — Explica Asuma-san — Pero así como que ya se cansaron de decirle y como la cosa no pasó a nada, más que miradas, prefieren dejarlo así.

"_Incluso tu"_ — Pienso mirándolo.

— Yo aún sigo sin entender cuál es esa manía que tiene Sasuke con Juugo-kun — Manifiesta Kurenai-san

En si no tenía coherencia lo que pasaba afuera y la única manera de solucionarlo era hablar con Sasuke.

— ¡Chicos! — Escucho una voz, venir desde afuera, que provoca un escalofrío en mi cuerpo. No necesitaba ver para saber quién era — ¡¿Dónde está su espíritu de juventud?!

Pero tal volumen de voz, provoca que Sasuke lo mire y deje a Juugo-kun, quien aprovecha para huir y esconderse detrás de otro compañeros. Aun así este es tan alto que se logra ver su cara.

Sasuke al darse cuenta que este huyo lo busca con la mirada y cuando lo encuentra, con sus dos dedos señala sus ojos y luego a él, como si dijera "te estoy observando" y se retira a la tribuna, donde se sienta.

Esto último me sorprende, ya que todos los demás empiezan a rodear a Gai-san, quien parece explicarles lo que harán ese día. Sin embargo el único que está sentado en la tribuna es Sasuke, quien se entretiene con su celular.

"_Esto es raro" _

— ¿Sasuke no hace educación física? — Pregunto algo curioso.

— No — Responde con naturalidad Asuma-san.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ni idea — Vuelve a contestarme — Pero escuche un rumor respecto a eso — Yo lo miro atento — Según escuche dicen que cuando él iba a secundaria, durante la clase de educación física su profesor lo perdió de vista durante un minuto y cuando lo encontró este tenía una herida en la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? — Me asombra que el chico pudiera lastimarse en un minuto.

— Yo lo vi— Comenta Kurenai-san — Yo recuerdo que ese día el dueño se encontraba paseando por la parte de la secundaria, y como tenía que darle un papel fui para allá — Cuenta tal como una historia de terror se tratara y no lo digo por su manera de contar sino por su cara de miedo — Queriendo acortar camino decidí ir por el campo de deporte y ahí lo vi todo.

— ¿Qué viste?

— A Sasuke correr hacia la tribuna y cuando la estaba subiendo, parece que piso mal el escalón y se golpeó la frente — Ella se abraza a sí misma, como si tuviera frio — Aun recuerdo toda la sangre que derramo, casi me da un infarto verlo.

— De la impresión por el golpe — Aseguro.

— No… — Responde seria — Le tengo miedo a la sangre.

Prefiero no hacer comentario al respecto.

* * *

Cuando fueron las 11 de la mañana, por extraño que suene, Hinata apareció en mi oficina a horario, sin un minuto de retraso. Esto me sorprendió enormemente, ya que imagine que tendría que ir a buscarla como el día anterior, por lo cual intente que en mi rostro no se notara mi sorpresa.

— Que bueno que hayas venido.

— No se alegre tanto — Responde seria — Solo vine por un favor a Hikari y nada más.

Tal parece que aquí solo vienen por Hikari, pero eso da a entender que ambas tuvieron una plática, así que más que seguro que ya no esta tan enojada.

— ¿Deseas contarme algo? — Pregunto algo inseguro.

— Como ya dije, yo solo vengo por Hikari, no a hablar.

Largo un suspiro, bueno no puedo esperar gran cosa, de por si es un gran progreso que ya venga sola y no tenga la necesidad de buscarla.

Entonces se me viene a la mente, algo que me da curiosidad, sobre sus dos compañeros.

— Dime Hinata… ¿te puedo llamar Hinata? — Pregunto, dándome cuenta que nunca le pregunte si le molestara que la llame así.

— Como usted quiera — Responde, moviendo sus hombros con indiferencia.

— Dime, ¿Qué tal es Takagawa-kun como compañero?

— ¿Juu-chan?

— ¿Juu-chan? — Repito.

— Si, así todos en la clase lo llaman.

— Ya veo…— Así que todos le tienen tanta confianza como para llamarlo "Juu-chan" siendo irónico el apodo por el tamaño de él.

— Es un buen compañero, siempre que puede te ayuda — La manera de hablar sobre él, me desconcierta, ya que yo recuerdo que ella odia a los hombres.

— ¿Él te ayudo alguna vez?

— Si, una vez en la biblioteca no podía agarrar un libro, él me ayudo a sacarlo — Yo asiento con la cabeza — También una vez me presto la tarea, cuando no la pude hacer.

Entonces Juugo-kun, como había pensado, era una persona muy buena; pero entonces ¿por qué razón Sasuke se comportaba así con él?

— ¿Tu sabes por qué Sasuke no se lleva bien con Juugo-kun? — Pregunto directamente.

Ella frunce su ceño, pero no se niega a contestar.

— Ni idea — Responde algo enojada — Ya le dije a Sasuke que lo deje en paz, pero él simplemente no me escucha.

Ahora entiendo por qué lo miraba a Sasuke, durante la clase de educación física.

— ¿Nunca te comento nada?

— Me debe haber dicho algo, pero estoy segura que me olvide. Casi siempre olvido lo que Sasuke me dice.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque a veces es un tonto — Es la única respuesta que me da.

Cuando estoy a punto de decirle algo, ella mira su reloj y vuelve a hablar.

— Bueno mi tiempo aquí se acabó — La miro sorprendido y dirijo mi mirada al reloj y efectivamente había pasado ya los 45 min.

Ella se levanta, abre la puerta y antes de cerrarla dice.

— Hasta luego sensei.

— Hasta luego — Respondo, sin caer en lo que acaba de pasar.

Esta es la primera vez que tengo una conversación decente con ella, e incluso se despidió de mí. Aunque ahí me di cuenta de algo ella no quiere hablar sobre sí misma, pero no tiene problemas cuando habla sobre Sasuke.

"_¿Por qué será? Tal vez tomando un poco de café me ayude a pensar"_

Me levanto con la idea de ir a comprar café en la máquina expendedora, ya que aún tengo tiempo antes de que empiece la sesión con Sasuke.

* * *

Para cuando volví, Sasuke ya se encontraba adentro de la oficina, lo cual me sorprendió. Había llegado antes que yo a la sesión y bueno eso fue porque yo me fui a comprar un café.

Aun así lo que más me sorprendió fue que tenía el informe que me había dado Shizune-san, el primer día que llegue, el cual casualmente es el suyo. Tan entretenido se encuentra leyendo, que no se da cuenta que yo ya estoy ahí.

— ¿Qué haces? — Digo y mi voz provoca que pegue un pequeño salto en la silla y con una velocidad impresionante tira el informe hacia mi silla, cayendo al suelo.

Se da la vuelta y con una sonrisa, de chico cool, me responde.

— ¿Qué tal?

Yo lo miro fijamente si decir nada, mientras el sigue con la misma pose, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Por qué estabas leyendo eso? — Pregunto señalando los papeles, aun tirados en el suelo.

Él sigue con la mirada hacia donde señala mi dedo y luego a mí

— ¿Qué cosa? — Su pregunta hace que me dé un golpe mental.

— Tu informe — Respondo serio.

— ¿Tenía ganas de leer algo?

Suspiro, presiento que así estaremos durante un largo rato, yo preguntándole por que lee cosas privadas y él negándolo.

Camino hacia mi silla, levanto el informe y lo coloco sobre la mesa, pero lo escondo en una carpeta.

— Te lo diré por si las dudas no sabes — Aunque dudo que no sepa — Pero estos papeles son informes sobre pacientes y nadie los puede leer, solo yo.

— Prometo no leer nada la próxima vez — Aunque presiento haber escuchado algo parecido esa mañana.

Una vez me siento, lo miro detenidamente y caí en la cuenta de algo. Sasuke llego primero pero hasta ahora no dijo nada malo, ni se quejó. Este me mira fijamente también, pero ninguno dice nada.

— Ya sé que soy hermoso — Dice de pronto él

Su comentario me toma desprevenido.

— ¿Cómo?

— Es que usted me estaba mirando fijamente y pensé que le gustaba — Frunzo el ceño sin entender de qué habla — Pero lamento decirle, que a mí me gustan las mujeres.

Esa fue la gota de rebalso el vaso y sentí como, nuevamente, desee matar a alguien. Pero intento tranquilizarme de nuevo y de pronto recuerdo al Sasuke de la semana pasada, llorando e incluso enojado.

— Pareces un poco diferente esta semana — Cambio de tema

— ¿Ah sí?

— Dime ¿Estas bien? — Cada palabra la digo con precaución, queriendo evitar cualquier cosa que desate su mal humor de la semana pasada.

— Estoy bien — Responde con tranquilidad.

— Que bueno — Digo — Me alegro

Lo último que digo, hace que en su cara se forme una leve sonrisa, pero en si no entiendo que habrá pensado.

— Eso me recuerda — Digo, buscando en uno de los cajones su llavero — Esto es tuyo.

Él mira el llavero que sostengo, con algo de duda lo agarra y lo observa fijamente.

— Me gusta esta foto — Dice luego de un silencio — La tomamos cuando ella se enteró que había entrado a la preparatorio que quería.

— ¿Ella no iba a venir a esta?

— No, ella iba a ir a una preparatoria para mujeres, una de las mejores — Él no quita la mirada del llavero.

Aunque pensé que se pondría a llorar, la manera en la que habla de ella, parece que ya poco a poco lo supera.

— ¿Sabe? — Yo lo miro atentamente — El sábado fui a visitar a sus padres.

Me quedo en silencio para que continúe hablando.

— Cuando ella murió no pude disculparme, incluso no pude ir a su funeral.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien, incluso me llevaron hasta su tumba y me pude despedir de ella como se debía.

— Eso es algo bueno — Empiezo a hablar — La muerte de alguien muy querido es doloroso, pero lamentablemente hay que aceptar la realidad de que uno sigue vivo y la vida aun continua.

Sasuke asiente con su cabeza y de pronto dice algo que me llama la atención.

— Uchida-san ¿podemos salir afuera?

— Por supuesto.

Cuando salimos, pensé que íbamos a ir al campo de atletismo, pero este cambia el rumbo y terminamos en un pequeño jardín.

Agarra una regadera y se pone a regar las plantas.

— ¿Tú las riegas todos los días? — Pregunto

— La mayoría de la veces — Responde — Sino lo hace Hikari.

— Ya veo — Dirijo mi mirada hacia él — ¿Te gustan las flores?

— No todas — Dice y con su dedo señala una en especial — Pero me encantan los girasoles

— ¿Por qué?

— Mmm…no se — Responde con una leve risa.

— Sasuke — Lo llamo, él me mira y deja de regar las plantas — Dime ¿Qué tal te llevas con tus compañeros?

La sonrisa de Sasuke se esfuma de golpe y siento que el ambiente cambio.

— ¿Por qué pregunta?

— Por que quisiera saber que tal te llevas con ellos…

Sasuke achica sus ojos, como si sospechara de mí.

— ¿Entonces? — Insisto

— Creo que me llevo bien — Miente — Con Hinata y Rika no tengo problemas.

— ¿Rika es tu amiga?

— ¡Sí! — Su rostro muestra emoción — Ella es mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Y tienes algún amigo varón?

Ambos nos miramos y otra vez el silencio se crea. Él mira hacia el cielo, agarra su barbilla con su mano, como si pensara. Yo lo observo algo impaciente que no responda rápido.

— No — Dice luego de pensar un largo rato.

— ¿Y qué tal te llevas con tus compañeros varones?

— También bien, excepto…— No termina de hablar y yo lo miro más curioso.

— ¿Excepto?

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunta como si no entendiera mi pregunta.

— Dijiste que te llevas bien con ellos, excepto…— Muevo mi mano hacia él, diciéndole que continúe lo que estaba diciendo.

— Creo que usted escucho mal, yo me llevo de diez con todos mi compañeritos — Dice con orgullo, pero entonces decido utilizar otro método para que me diga.

— ¿Qué tal Takagawa Juugo-kun? — Su expresión de tranquilidad se evapora de su rostro — ¿Qué tal te llevas con él?

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? — Pregunta, a mi parecer molesto.

— ¿Por qué quieres hablar de otro tema? —Ahora estamos yendo hacia donde yo quiero — Si me dijiste que te llevabas bien con todos tus compañeros o ¿me equivoco?

— Tal vez… mentí un poco — Reconoce

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema que tienes con Juugo-kun?

Lanza un largo suspiro, como si se estuviera resignando a hablar.

— Es que me molesta verlo — Confiesa.

— ¿Qué te molesta?

— ¡Su estatura! — Grita enojado.

* * *

Su estatura, Sasuke mira a Juugo-kun con desprecio solo por su estatura, realmente este chico cada vez que abre su boca me sorprende de las cosas que dice.

— ¿Entonces lo odia por su estatura? — Me pregunta Asuma-san

— Bueno eso me dijo él — Respondo dándole otro sorbo a mi café — Pensé que algo había sucedido entre ellos, pero no espere que este molesto por eso.

— Yo también pensé lo mismo, por eso el segundo día de clases le pregunte a Juugo-kun si habían ido al mismo curso el año pasado y me respondió que era la primera vez que le tocaba con él.

— Pero sabes que más me dijo

— ¿Qué?

— Que Juugo-kun le robo sus centímetros…

Con lo último que digo, ambos no empezamos a reír. Tal vez lo último que había dicho fue lo que más risa me dio.

— Dios las ocurrencias que dice — Expresa Asuma-san aun riéndose y después de poder parar de reír me pregunta — Entonces ¿qué harás?

—Creo que el problema aquí, es que ninguno de los dos ha hablado debidamente con el otro — Él asiente a mi palabras — Así que mañana lo citare a los dos y hare que se confronten, así se pueda solucionar esta pequeña disputa.

— Espero que se solucione, ya se está volviendo tedioso que Sasuke se la pase mirándolo y no poniendo atención a la clase.

— Descuida, yo creo que mañana esto se solucionara.

Al día siguiente llegue a clases, preparado para lo que fuera que Sasuke dijera. Cuando toca el timbre de entrada, me dirijo hacia la enfermería y luego de comprobar que Sasuke no se encuentra en esta, camino hacia su salón de clases.

Una vez allí, toco la puerta y me abre Kurenai-san.

— ¿Necesita algo Uchida-sensei?

— Si — Respondo — ¿Podría llevarme un ratito a Sasuke y a Juugo-kun?

— Esta bien… — Responde algo insegura — Pero que no tarden mucho.

— Se lo prometo

Ella mira hacia donde están los chicos sentados y los llama a los dos, quienes se levantan algo desconfiados.

Cuando salen los dos, le digo que me sigan y los llevo a mi oficina.

Una vez dentro los hago sentar uno frente al otro, pero Sasuke me mira a mí y Juugo-kun mira sus manos.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? — Pregunto molesto Sasuke.

— Sencillo — Respondo y me dispongo a dar las instrucciones de lo que deben hacer — Quiero que ambos se miren a la cara, no a otra parte y que digan que es lo que piensan del otro.

— Que tontera — Expresa Sasuke con los brazos cruzados. Miro a Juugo-kun

— ¿Qué te parece a ti? — El chico parece que no sabe que responde y luego de un rato responde.

— Por mí no hay problema — Sus palabras hacen que Sasuke lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

— Entonces ¿Quién empieza?

Ambos se miran y luego a mí. Nos quedamos callados, yo esperando que alguno de ello empiece a hablar y tal parece que ello espera lo mismo que yo.

Viendo que ninguno empezara, decido dar una ayuda

— Entonces empecemos por mí —Amos me miran atentos — Yo pienso que Juugo-kun es un chico que siempre está ayudando a los demás y que Sasuke se preocupa de regar las plantas, cuando su prima no puede hacer. Ahora ¿Qué piensan ustedes de mí?

— Una persona que escucha atentamente a lo demás — Dice Juugo-kun, yo sonrió en respuesta, pero esta no me dura mucho.

— Usted es como una cebolla.

Ambos miramos a Sasuke, quien esta serio, en ese momento recuerdo que él ya me había dicho eso esa misma mañana, cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle por qué dice eso, él sigue hablando.

— Y él — Lo señala con el dedo a Juugo-kun — Es demasiado alto... ¡Nadie puede ser así de alto!

La tranquilidad de Sasuke se esfuma en un santiamén y se levanta de golpe de su silla, provocando que Juugo-kun retroceda.

— Sasuke tranquilízate y siéntate — Le recomiendo, él me hace caso —Así que solo su estatura te molesta ¿verdad?

— No solo eso — Dice, llamando la atención de Juugo-kun — Todo de él me molesta.

"_¿No era solo eso?"_

— ¿Qué más te molesta Sasuke?

— Su estatura, que todos los demás lo llamen "Juu-chan" — ¿Esa es una razón para molestarse con alguien? — Se lleva bien con todos en las clases, siempre le piden favores a él y ¡hasta Hinata lo quiere!

Ahora que confeso todas las "razones" por la cual no le agrada Juugo-kun, caigo en la cuenta de algo.

— Sasuke — Lo llamo y este me mira — ¿No tienes envidia de Juugo-kun?

Ambos me observan asombrados, pero Sasuke lo vuelve a mirar a Juugo-kun, lo revisa de pies a cabeza y de pronto confiesa.

— Tal vez…— La manera de decirlo suena como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

— Bien, ahora Juugo-kun que piensas de Sasuke — Le pregunto al chico alto, quien aún no cae, en la cuenta que Sasuke le tiene envidia.

— ¿Ahora?

— Si, ahora — Respondo

— Eh…— Mira a Sasuke, quien lo mira sin expresión aparente en el rostro — Disculpa Sasuke-kun — Lo miro sin entender a qué quiere llegar con esa disculpa, ¿tan malo será lo que le dirá? — Yo pienso que eres una persona…una persona…que da mucho miedo.

Este cierra los ojos, yo miro a Sasuke, quien parece que no entendió.

— ¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo Sasuke? — Intervengo

— Que esta errado — Responde tranquilo — Yo puedo ser de todo, un bipolar, un mafioso, un asesino, pero nunca un ninja…

La habitación queda en un completo silencio.

— ¿Sabes que lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido? —Pregunto

— Creo…— Es la respuesta vaga que me da y de pronto escucho una risa.

Juugo-kun se estaba riendo, Sasuke lo mira sorprendido, pero en vez de enojarse se ríe un poco también.

Bueno por lo menos el mal chiste de Sasuke, suavizo la tensión que había.

— ¿Qué más piensas de Sasuke? — Interrumpo.

— Es una persona admirable — Responde Juugo-kun — Él siempre se encuentra en el top 10 de los mejores de la escuela.

— ¿Tu Sasuke? — Este me mira, y noto que el enojo que tenía al principio de la sesión, se esfumo.

— Creo que él es una buena persona… — Se sincera y me alegra el rumbo que está tomando las cosas — Aunque pienso que debería hablar si algo no le gusta — Juugo-kun muestra sorpresa — Porque cada vez que yo lo miraba mal, se notaba que no le gustaba, pero en ningún momento me dijo algo y pienso que tal vez debería ser más valiente y decir si algo no le gusta.

Él tenía razón, Juugo-kun debería empezar a responder, no solo a bajar la mirada y que cualquiera lo pisotee.

— Él tiene razón Juugo-kun — Coincido con Sasuke

Pero esperen, ahora que lo pienso bien ¿será que Sasuke lo miraba feo, solo para que Juugo-kun se animara a contestarle? ¿Sera que Sasuke estaba pensando en el bienestar de él?

— Tal vez me equivoque — Dice de pronto Juugo-kun

— ¿En qué? — Pregunta Sasuke.

— Quizás sea porque nunca pudimos hablar antes, que me había hecho la imagen de que eras alguien que da miedo — Confiesa el chico alto —Pero todo parece que me equivoque.

— ¿En serio? — Vuelve a preguntar Sasuke.

— Nunca pensé que pensaras de mi de esa manera; tomare en cuenta tu consejo.

Juugo-kun extiende su mano hacia Sasuke.

— Espero que desde ahora nos llevemos bien y si se puede lleguemos a ser amigos

— ¿Amigos? — Pregunta desconcertado Sasuke

— Si, amigos — Dice sonriendo

Sasuke mira su mano detenidamente y luego se la extiende hacia su compañero. Doy por finalizada la sesión en el momento en que ambos estrecharon sus manos. Se había solucionado el problema.

Cuando ambos se levantan para irse, le digo a Sasuke que se quede un segundo más. Una vez solos le hago una pregunta, para asegurarme de que realmente todo estuviera bien.

— ¿Entonces ya dejaras de molestar a Juugo-kun?

Él me mira tranquilo.

— Tendrá que ser…— Responde.

— Dime Sasuke, tú cuando lo enfrentabas con la mirada, era solo para ayudarlo a que tuviera confianza en sí mismo ¿verdad? — Este se queda mudo por un rato.

— ¿De qué habla?

— De que parecía que hacías eso, no porque te molestara, sino porque lo querías ayudar o ¿me equivoco?

— Se equivoca — Contesta sincero — Yo realmente lo estaba enfrentando, pero como hasta ahora nunca me dijo nada, ya me estaba cansando de hacerlo…

— Espera — Detengo su discurso — Quieres decir que ya no lo ibas a molestar.

— Por supuesto que no — Responde — Ya le dije me estaba ya aburriendo de hacer lo mismo todos los días.

"_¿Entonces para que perdí el tiempo haciendo esto?"_

— Pero después de esto, mi imagen sobre él cambio mucho — Confiesa.

Luego de eso, Sasuke se va junto con Juugo-kun a clases. Bueno por lo menos sirvió para algo esto.

* * *

Cuando entro a la sala de profesores, esta se encuentra en completo silencio, algo extraño ya que esa misma mañana todos estaban animados. Camino hacia Asuma-san, quien se encuentra sentado en su lugar, con una expresión lúgubre en el rostro.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — Pregunto, este me mira

— Casi nada — Responde cambiando rápido de expresión — ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien — Respondo algo desconcertado — Los dos aclararon las cosas y esperemos que Sasuke ya no lo moleste.

— Eso espero yo también — Dice él.

— ¡Si ustedes no hacen nada, yo tomare las medidas necesarias! — Escucho salir un grito, desde detrás de la oficina de la directora.

— ¿Qué sucede ahí dentro?

— Es la vicepresidenta del comité de padres — Responde serio.

De pronto se siente la puerta abrirse y sale de ahí dentro una mujer, de unos 40 años, se nota que está furiosa. Todos la miramos, sorprendidos de lo furiosa que parece estar.

— Señora — Lo llama Tsunade-san. Esta se da la vuelta.

— Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir, ahora solo depende de ustedes — Y con esto se termina yendo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Le pregunto a la directora, pero esta no me contesta.

— Asuma-sensei venga a mi oficina — Es lo único que dice y vuelve a entrar.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa? — Insisto. Asume-san se levanta de la silla.

— ¿Recuerda lo que le dije sobre que mi clase es ignorada?

— Que era ignorada por estar Sasuke en ella — El asiente con la cabeza y antes de perderse a dentro de la oficina dice.

— Bueno, ya empezamos con los problemas.

Sus palabras me hacen preguntar

"_¿Qué problemas?"_

* * *

**_POV Obito_**

_Me había preguntado a que se refería con que los problemas estaban empezando, y es que realmente ni me esperaba lo que estaba por suceder. _

_La manera con la que esa mujer se había enfurecido ese día, me había molestado, ¿realmente tenía que referirse a él de esa manera?_

_A mi parecer y estoy seguro que Juugo-kun piensa lo mismo, ella estaba muy equivocada._

_Pero eso me recuerda, que la relación entre Sasuke y Juugo-kun, luego de eso había mejorado un montón. Se terminaron convirtiendo en grandes amigos y recuerdo que cuando le volví a preguntar a Sasuke sobre que pensaba de él, me dijo con una sonrisa._

— _Un gran amigo, en quien siempre puedes confiar — Su sonrisa se ensancho esa vez — Para mí él siempre será el fuerte y valiente Juugo._

_Ambos pensaban de la misma manera._

_Ambos confiaban en el otro._

_Ambos eran amigos._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Hanami: Periodo en que florecen los cerezos (Sakura) y en el que los japoneses, desde finales de marzo a principios de abril, acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplarlo.

* * *

Hola! aquí traje el capitulo 4, el cual trata mas sobre la presentación del personaje de Juugo, así como una pequeña introducción sobre lo que tratara el próximo capitulo.

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de:

*Chi Uzumaki: Que bueno que te haya gustado, la historia de la novia de Sasuke quedara estancada, pero aun hay cosas que no se saben sobre su relación que serán reveladas mas adelante y puede ser que en un futuro, escriba un poco como fue la historia de ambos.

*Shiro5580: Me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia, en cuanto al SasuHina, aun falta desarrollar mucho sobre la relación un tanto particular que tienen los dos y sobre Naruto, creo que tardara en aparecer, pero cuando aparezca se explicara por que razón, a pesar de ser compañero, nadie lo nombra.

Sin mas que agregar, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Saludos! ;)


	6. La señora difícil y la chica fácil

**Capitulo arreglado :P**

*La letras en cursiva (del principio y del final) representa el presente.

*Las letras normales representa el pasado.

*Las letras en negrita ubicara el año del capítulo. Por ejemplo "Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria" (se ubica al primer año que Obito lo conoce) o "Sasuke, 16 años, Segundo año de preparatoria" (se ubica en el segundo año).

*Las palabras en comillas son los pensamientos.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**POV Rika**_

— _Así que llegare un poco tarde a la reunión —__ Me dice Hinata a través del teléfono._

— _¿Le avisaste a Obito-san? — Pregunto revisando mi bolsa, en busca de las llaves de mi auto._

— _Si, lo acabo de llamar, pero me dijo que parece que él también llegara tarde._

— _¿Te dijo por qué?_

— _No, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle — Responde — Además aún me falta para llegar a la guardería de Himawari. Te lo digo por si las dudas tu llegas antes que nosotros._

— _No te preocupes, yo me encargare de avisarle a los otros._

— _Gracias Rika, la próxima vez te lo recompensare._

— _Espero que vayamos a ese lugar que fuimos la otra vez — Ambas reímos._

— _Déjamelo a mí._

— _Si puedes llévalo a Souske, hace mucho que no tomo un helado con el pequeñín _

— _¿Pequeñín? Si hasta novia tiene ahora._

— _¿En serio?_

— _Si, me la presento el otro día — Escucho su risa — Es linda, pero ya veremos cómo es en el futuro._

_Sus palabras provocan que ría._

— _Seguro que si le hace daño, la mataras._

— _Por supuesto — Asegura — Nadie le puede hacer daño a mi pequeño._

— _Eso me recuerda — Digo de pronto — ¿Llevas la carta para Naruto-kun?_

_Ella no me responde y escucho un leve chasquido._

— _Me olvide — Confiesa —__Voy a tener que buscarla luego de retirar a Himawari._

— _Esta bien, pero conduce con cuidado — Le recomiendo — Yo iré yendo, ya que no tengo que trabajar. _

— _Bueno, te dejo entonces._

— _Nos vemos Hina — La saludo._

— _Nos vemos — Responde y se corta la llamada._

_Lanzo un suspiro, entro a mi auto y decido poner un poco de música. La música de Mika Nakashima (*) llena el lugar._

_Tarareando, decido dejas unos papeles en la guantera. Cuando abro esta de pronto cae un pequeño papel, lo recojo del asiento y lo leo detenidamente; en el viene escrito la siguiente leyenda._

"_**Seamos amigos"**_

_La letra la reconozco como la de Sasuke y como queriéndole contestar, respondo._

— _Por siempre… _

**La Señora difícil y la chica fácil**

**Sasuke, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria.**

**POV Obito**

Aun no entendía a qué se refería Asuma-san con que los problemas estaban por empezar y es que a pesar de haber pasado dos días de aquello nada extraño sucedió.

Lo único que si me pareció extraño fue que él, después de la charla que tuvo con Tsunade-san, estuviera muy ocupado, tanto que en ningún momento pude hablar con él.

— A mí también me parece extraño que este tan ocupado — Comenta Kurenai-san — Ni siquiera me dijo que fue lo que el director le dijo.

— Es realmente extraño — Digo — Además esa mujer no ha vuelto a aparecer.

— Yo creo que es mejor así — Ella se sirve una taza de café — Según escuche de Iruka-sensei, que esa mujer es muy brava.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, parece que ella dona mucho dinero a la institución.

— ¿Pero que habrá querido?

— Seguro algo que el director se negó a hacer y por eso se habrá enojado.

— Debe ser…

— Bueno, pero por ahora solo podemos disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

— Así es — Escucho la voz de Iruka-san, quien recién entra a la sala — Habrá que disfrutar la tranquilidad, antes que la bomba explote.

— ¿Bomba? — Pregunto

— ¿Usted sabe algo al respecto? — Consulta Kurenai-san.

— A medias — Confiesa — Solo escuche que la vicepresidenta del comité pedía que se expulsara a un alumno.

— ¿A quién? — Pregunto.

— Eso no lo llegue a escuchar, pero parecer que el director le dijo que expulsar a ese alumno sería algo imposible de hacer.

— Por eso se enojó — Aseguro.

— Tal parece que así es — Coincide Iruka-san.

— Pero me pregunto ¿Quién será esa persona? — Dice Kurenai-san.

Pero aparte de preguntar de quien se tratara, yo en lo único que pienso es ¿Por qué razón? ¿Qué fue lo que ese alumno hizo, como para que quieran que lo expulsen?

Todo el rato me estuve preguntando eso y también si el hecho que hayan llamado a Asuma-san en ese momento tiene algo que ver. Pero si es así, quiere decir que se trata de algún alumno de su clase y la única persona que se me ocurre es…Uzumaki Naruto-kun.

La única persona de la que no tengo ni idea de cómo es, ni mucho menos de la razón por la cual está inscrito en la lista de chicos que debo atender; ni siquiera Asuma-san me menciono al chico, realmente no tengo ni idea sobre él.

Por tal razón decido ir a buscar más información sobre el chico, así que decido recurrir, ya que Asuma-san está ocupado, a Sasuke.

Camino hacia el comedor, ya que es hora de almorzar, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado hasta que veo a lo lejos a Juugo-kun comprando unas bebidas.

Me acerco al chico y le toco el hombro.

— Obito-san — Dice sorprendido — Nunca espere verlo por aquí.

— Yo también — Coincido con él — Pero estaba buscando a Sasuke, ¿lo ha visto?

— Justo iba a verlo ahora.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, me dijo que si quería podíamos comer juntos.

— Entonces voy contigo — Le digo y él asiente con la cabeza

Ambos caminas hacia el exterior, veo a muchos chicos comer ahí. Bueno nadie los culpa, el día esta ideal como para estar afuera. A lo lejos lo veo a Sasuke sentado.

— Sasuke-kun — Lo llama el chico alto, llamando la atención del otro — Obito-san te estaba buscando.

— ¿Buscándome? — Pregunta este dejando a un lado su celular

— Hola Sasuke — Saludo

— Hola Uchida-san — Me devuelve el saludo y se levanta — ¿Necesita algo?

Juugo-kun deja las bebidas a lado de sus obentos (*) y se para al lado de Sasuke.

— Me preguntaba si ustedes conocen a Uzumaki Naruto

Ninguno me responde y de pronto se alejan al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Uzumaki Naruto? — Pregunta Sasuke y presiento un poco de miedo en la voz — ¿El que va a nuestro salón?

— Si, ese mismo ¿lo conocen? — Repito impaciente.

— Bueno en realidad no lo conocemos muy bien — Interviene Juugo-kun — No viene mucho a clases, así que muy pocas veces lo vimos.

— Yo escuche que él es un asesino a sueldo — Dice de pronto Sasuke.

Ambos lo miramos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— Lo escuche por ahí — Confiesa

— Entonces eso es solo un rumor — Afirmo, queriendo cambiar de tema.

— No es solo un rumor, yo lo vi

— ¿Tu lo viste Sasuke-kun? — Le pregunta su compañero.

— Si

— ¿Dónde? — Le preguntamos los dos.

— La semana pasada, estaba yendo con Souske a comprar comida y lo vi peleando con otros chicos.

— Pero solo peleando

— No solo eso, parece que él tenía algo en la mano y cuando lo golpeo salto mucha sangre.

Lo miro ahora más interesado, ya que si ese chico está metido en un problema de ese tamaño, la institución tendrá problemas y de pronto se me viene a la cabeza la razón por la cual la mujer del comité de padres exigía la expulsión de un alumno.

"_Así que era él" _

— ¿Qué más viste? — Indago.

— Bueno no vi mucho más, ya que al ver sangre agarre a Souske y me fui corriendo.

— Pobre Souske-chan, ver ese tipo de cosas — Compadece el chico alto. Yo coincido con él, ya que Souske, si mal no recuerdo, tiene como 5 años.

"_Tal vez deba preguntar más sobre el niño"_ — Pienso, yéndome por las ramas.

— Pero se quien lo puede ayudar Obito-san — Interrumpe mis pensamientos Juugo-kun.

— ¿Quién?

— La representante de la clase, Sato Rika-san.

— ¡Cierto! — Exclama Sasuke — Ella fue a verlo a su casa muchas veces.

— ¿Quién fue a ver a quién? — Escucho una voz femenina, detrás de mí, la cual reconozco como la de Hinata,

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro, efectivamente, a Hinata junto a Rika, ambas con sus obentos en sus manos.

— Justo estábamos hablando de ti Rika — Dice Sasuke.

— ¿De mí?

— Si, Obito-san quiere saber sobre Uzumaki-kun — Comenta Juugo-kun

— ¿Uzumaki? — Pregunta Hinata y luego la mira Rika — ¿Quién es?

— Es nuestro compañero Hinata, el chico que falta casi todo el tiempo.

— ¿El chico yakuza? — Ella lo dice de una manera tranquila, pero Rika la mira extrañada.

— ¡Ese mismo! — Confirma Sasuke y Hinata lo mira.

— El que el otro día viste "matar" con una botella de kétchup.

Luego de sus palabras el lugar queda en silencio, luego Juugo-kun y yo miramos fijamente al chico de los chismes.

— ¿Ketchup? — Le pregunto — ¿No dijiste que era sangre?

Sasuke cuando está a punto de contestar, es interrumpido por Hinata.

— Eso fue lo que él dijo, pero según Souske, vio que Uzumaki tenía una botella de kétchup en la mano y al golpearlo al otro con esa, su contenido salió volando.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — Todos lo miramos a Sasuke, quien frunce su ceño y tal parece que no sabe que contestar.

— ¿Tal vez? — Responde con una sonrisa.

Casi caigo, no puedo creer que haya dicho una mentira como esa; meter a su propio compañero en una situación de esa magnitud y contarlo como si no fuera nada.

— Puede ser que haya visto mal — Justifica.

— Lo que sea — Dice Hinata — ¿Para qué necesita a Rika?

— Quería preguntarle sobre Uzumaki.

— Por supuesto, yo no tengo problemas — Dice Rika — Pero tendrá que ser mas tarde, aún no hemos almorzado y la hora de almuerzo ya casi termina.

— Esta bien — Respondo, algo desconcertado.

— ¿Puede ser aquí? — Me pregunta — Es que más tarde tengo club de arte y ellos decidieron pintar el paisaje las flores de cerezo.

— Si, por mí no hay problemas — Respondo.

— Bueno, ahora si nos disculpa nosotros comeremos.

— Por supuesto, nos vemos — Saludos a todos y me voy.

Cuando estoy entrando, me doy la vuelta y los veo a los cuatro chicos comer tranquilos, a lo lejos veo una cabeza naranja correr hacia ellos. Una vez ahí, abraza a Rika, quien le da un obento.

Realmente la chica es alguien que me desconcierta un poco y debido al hecho que parecer ser muy madura. Además de parecer dulce con sus amigos, tomando en cuenta los especiales que son Hinata y Sasuke.

Además ella al no estar en la lista de chicos a quienes debía atender, me da la pauta que ella no debe tener muchos problemas.

¿Realmente me habré equivocado al pensar así?

* * *

**POV Rika**

— Todo te quedo exquisito Rika-chan — Dice Hikari-san.

— Gracias.

— Es cierto — Comenta Juugo-kun — Rika-san cocina bien.

— Te lo dije ¿no? — Dice Sasuke — Ella es la mejor.

Escucho una pequeña tos, miro a mi costado y veo a Hinata toser. Yo sonrió, entendiéndola.

— Pero para mí Hinata es la mejor — Digo y miro a Sasuke — ¿No Sasuke?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama mi amigo con una sonrisa.

Miro a Hinata, en su rostro aparece una leve sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿A qué hora iras a verlo a Obito-san? — Me pregunta Hikari-san.

— Cuando terminen las clases, le dije si nos podíamos ver aquí.

— Por su club de arte — Completa Hinata.

— Después quiero ver el paisaje que pintas — Comenta la chica colorada.

— Por supuesto — Respondo feliz.

Luego de terminar de comer, levantamos las cosas y nos dirigimos hacia el salón de clases; en el pasillo nos despedimos de Hikari-san.

Cuando estamos a punto de llegas al salón, siento una mano agarrar mi brazo, me doy la vuelta, Hinata es quien me detuvo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto.

Ella se queda callada, pero suelta mi brazo.

— ¿Estas segura de ir a verlo?

— ¿A quién? — La miro sin entender de que me habla.

— A ya sabes quién — Dice un poco molesta, dándome a entender a quien se refiere.

— ¿Uchida-san? — Pregunto queriendo confirmar, Hinata asiente con la cabeza — Por supuesto, además yo también quiero que Uzumaki-kun vuelva a clases.

— No confió en él — Me dice de pronto.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé, pero su cara me da mala espina, solo eso — Ella no me mira.

— ¿No será porque…— Mis palabras se quedan estancadas en mi interior, prefiriendo no continuar con lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué? — Me pregunta.

— ¡Hinata! — Escucho que la llama Sasuke.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunta esta.

— Necesito tu ayuda ¿podrías venir? — Ella me mira.

— Cuando termines tu "reunión" con ese, mándame un mensaje.

— Lo hare… oka-san (*****) — Le contesto, rompiendo el pequeño momento de tensión que se creó.

— Ya sabes, tu madre se preocupa mucho — Responde siguiéndome el juego.

Sasuke nos mira con el ceño fruncido, seguro no habrá entendido de que hablábamos. La veo a ella caminar hacia el salón, siendo seguido de nuestro amigo.

Me alegro de no haber dicho nada, lo que menos espero es que Hinata se moleste por mi comentario; pero aun así no puedo evitar volver a pensar en lo que le estaba por decir.

"_Lo odias porque se comporta como él" _

* * *

**POV Obito**

Cuando llego al patio, veo a lo lejos a un grupo de chicos con caballetes cada uno.

Uno poco más alejados de los demás, reconozco el cabello corto de Rika.

— Sato-kun — La llamo, ella se da la vuelta.

— Obito-san — Exclama — Llámeme Rika

— Esta bien.

Ella se acerca al grupo, saca una silla, se acerca y dándome me dice.

— Siéntese aquí.

— Gracias — Agradezco, sentándome a su lado.

— ¿De qué me quería preguntar? — Dice mientras empieza a pintar.

— ¿Tu eres la representante de la clase ¿verdad?

— Si, así es — Responde con una sonrisa — Desde el último año de secundaria soy la representante de la clase.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Si, me gusta ayudar a mis compañeros.

— ¿Así como a Hinata y Sasuke? — Indago, ella me mira y ríe suavemente.

— Aunque usted no lo crea, ellos dos son realmente personas maravillosas.

— ¿Maravillosas?

— Si, en realidad a pesar de sus humores, un tanto complicado, me gustan mucho. Además desde lo de la enfermedad de Sasuke, prefiero ayudar a Hikari-san vigilándolos.

— Ya veo — No me había equivocado, la chica es muy madura.

— Pero estoy segura que eso no es realmente lo que me quiere preguntar — Dice de pronto y me mira.

— Así es — Coincido con ella — Quisiera saber si tú conoces a Uzumaki Naruto.

— Si, lo conozco muy bien — Responde esta — Soy la única que va a dejarle los apuntes de clases.

— ¿Sabes por qué no viene a clases?

Ella deja de pintar y coloca toda la atención sobre mí.

— Ni idea realmente, pero a mi parecer se encuentra pasando un momento de rebeldía.

— ¿Rebeldía?

— Si, él es algo así como un yankee (*****), tiene el cabello pintado de rubio y además se junta con esos chicos con extraño jopo en el pelo.

— Ya veo…— Digo pensando en lo que había chico Sasuke — Pero tu dijiste que fuiste a su casa.

— Si, la mayoría de las veces me atiende su madre — Responde pensando detenidamente — Creo que solo unas 4 veces lo encontré a él en su casa.

— ¿Es decir que su madre sabe que no viene a clases?

— Eso parece — Contesta — Incluso la primera vez que ella me atendió, le pregunte si Naruto-kun se encontraba en casa y ella me contesto que había ido a clases; yo realmente no sabía que decir, así que decidí irme y que vendría otro día, pero cuando me estaba yendo ella me detuvo.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Me dijo directamente "¿Mi hijo no fue a clases verdad?" y a mi realmente no me gusta mentir.

— Le dijiste la verdad — Ella asiente con la cabeza — ¿Qué te dijo su madre?

— Que ya le parecía, que desde hace como 2 años que sospecha que hace lo mismo, pero nunca nadie le confirmo nada.

— Que raro — Comento — ¿Por qué no llama directamente a la institución para saber eso?

— Yo creo que…

— ¡Rika-san! — Escucho que la llama una chica, ambos la miramos — La hora ya término.

— ¡Cierto! — Exclama la chica viendo su reloj — Ustedes vayan yendo, yo termino de hablar con Uchida-sensei y voy a guardar las cosas.

— Esta bien — Responde su compañera de club y se va.

Rika empieza a acomodar sus cosas, saca el lienzo, dobla en caballete y los deja en el suelo.

Se vuelve a sentar y me mira con atención.

— ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? — Me pregunta.

— Que tu pensabas que…— Digo dándole una idea de que era lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¡Ya me acorde! — Exclama exaltada, su emoción provoca que me ría.

Ella se sonroja y ríe un poco avergonzada.

— Disculpa, a veces se me pegan cosas de Sasuke — Eso me desconcierta.

— ¿Sasuke?

— Si, él la mayoría de las veces tiende a gritar cuando se da cuenta de las cosas.

Me parece extraño, pero me doy cuenta que en realidad yo solo conozco al Sasuke deprimido, aun no sé cómo será cuando este en estado maniaco (*)

— Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas sobre Uzumaki-kun? — Pregunto, volviendo a nuestro tema anterior.

— Cierto — Dice tranquila — A mi parecer la relación que él tiene con sus padres no es muy buena.

— ¿En qué te basas?

— Bueno, cuando le pregunte a su madre si nunca le dijo algo sobre sus faltas a la escuela, me dijo que ella le habla pero él nunca la escucha. Además Naruto-kun siempre se refiere a ella por su nombre y nunca lo escuche decirle "mamá"

Con lo que ella me dice, solo puedo llegar a pensar que el chico tiene problemas con su familia y por consecuencia se rebela a sus padres.

Pero aun así no sé cómo hablare con él, si no viene a clases.

— Si desea, yo el viernes iré a su casa — La miro — Le hablare a su madre, y si puedo a él mismo, para que venga a hablar con usted.

— Eso sería de mucha ayuda — Respondo, algo sorprendido de que ella haya pensado casi lo mismo que yo.

La ayudo a llevar las cosas al salón de su club y en el camino no puedo evitar preguntarle qué tal van la cosas con Juugo-kun y Sasuke.

— De diez, hasta ahora Sasuke no volvió a mencionar nada sobre la estatura de Juu-chan e incluso hoy lo invito a comer con nosotros.

— Me alegro — Respondo — ¿Pero tu sabias que Sasuke tenía problemas con su estatura?

— Si, pero creo que lo que más le molestaba fue el hecho de que lo hayan sentado al lado de él. Pero si soy sincera la diferencia de estatura, me dio un poco de gracia — Confiesa, riéndose un poco

— A mí también me paso lo mismo — Coincido con ella, riendo también.

* * *

**POV Off**

Kurenai decide tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero a lo lejos ve algo que le llama la atención, son Uchida Obito y Sato Rika, ambos riendo de algo que ella no llega a escuchar.

Frunce su ceño y mueve la cabeza de manera negativa.

Ella tiene el deber de advertirle sobre esa chica.

* * *

**POV Obito**

La charla que tuve con Rika, logro aclarar un poco todo este misterio del chico desconocido, pero aun así tengo que hablar con Asuma -san y preguntarle si alguna vez puede llamar a sus padres.

Con esa idea en mente, decido probar suerte y ver si este se encuentra en la sala de profesores.

Y tal parece que tengo suerte el día de hoy, ya que lo encuentro sentado en el sillón, tomando una taza de té. Me acerco y me siento a su lado.

— Hasta que te veo — Comento.

Él me mira y ríe.

— Si, disculpa pero estuve muy ocupado.

— Eso se nota, pero ¿en que estabas tan ocupado?

— Tuve que ver que hacía para arreglar el problema con la vice presidenta del comité de padre — Su voz denota cansancio.

— ¿Algo grave es? — Pregunto curioso.

Él me mira y larga un suspiro.

— Te lo diré porque te tengo confianza, pero no se lo debes decir a nadie más — Dice serio.

— Asuma-san, soy psicólogo, el no contar nada es mi especialidad — Comento.

Asuma-san asiente con la cabeza y empieza a contar la razón por la cual fue esa mujer ahí el otro día.

— Esa mujer se llama Fujioka Oyuki, uno de sus tres hijos asiste a esta institución — Yo asiento la cabeza — y tal parece que ese chico vio una escena un tanto extraña, que tal parece que no le gusto, así que llamo a su madre para "comentarle" lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿En esa "escena extraña" estaba involucrado uno de tus alumnos?

— Así es, entonces vino directamente a pedirle que expulsen a uno de ellos.

— Déjame preguntar ¿a quién?

— Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué? — Pregunto desconcertado ¿que había hecho él como para que la mujer esa pidiera que lo expulsara?

— Bueno, ¿viste lo que vimos ese día, que estábamos nosotros aquí y ellos en educación física?

De pronto un recuerdo me llega a la cabeza y al diferencia de esa vez, no me hizo gracias.

— Cuando Sasuke parecía estar peleando con Juugo-kun.

— Correcto

Aun así algo que no cuadra en eso.

— No entiendo — Digo confundido — Que yo haya visto Sasuke solo lo estaba retando con la mirada y de ahí no pasó a más.

— Bueno, yo pienso lo mismo que tú; e incluso le intente explicar eso a ella.

— Pero no te creyó — El asiente la cabeza

— Dijo que no se podía confiar en un chico como él, que uno no sabe realmente hasta dónde puede llegar y que ella exige que sea expulsado o pondría la vida de algún alumno en riesgo.

— ¿No está exagerando un poco? — Realmente llegar a decir que Sasuke es un peligro para los demás alumnos, me parece una exageración.

— Si está exagerando, pero aun así la entiendo un poco.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que Sasuke no tuve un buen ingreso escolar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Te explico, Sasuke ha asistido aquí desde la primaria — Yo asiento, ya que si sabía que esta escuela tiene cuenta con los cuatros niveles escolares — Bueno, cuando Sasuke ingreso a primer grado le costó integrarse a la clase.

— ¿Le costó? — Repito

— Si, como él nunca fue al kínder cuando ingreso a primer grado fue la primera vez teniendo contacto con otros chicos.

— Ya veo

— La cuestión es que Sasuke desde pequeño siempre fue un poco particular, sus actitudes eran extrañas, por tal razón cuando iba a primer grado la mayoría de sus compañeros lo ignoraban — Yo lo escucho atento — El problema vino cuando de la nada ataco a uno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Lo ataco? — Pregunto sorprendido.

— Si, parece que lo mordió o algo, pero la cosa es que la madre del chico se fue a quejar al otro día y terminaron por suspender a Sasuke durante un tiempo.

Todo lo que me cuenta, hace que me salga una duda.

— Dime ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? — La manera de contar, parece que él hubiera estado ahí.

— Me lo conto mi padre

— ¿Tu padre? ¿Quién es? — Luego de decir eso me mira sorprendido.

— Pensé que si lo sabias.

— ¿Saber qué?

— Que mi padre es el dueño del instituto — Dice con simpleza.

— ¡¿Tu padre?! — Exclamo asombrado, provocando que él ría.

— Pensaba que si lo sabias.

— No — Digo, sin poder creer que a pesar de ser su hijo él afirme que todos lo ignoran.

"_¿Sera por esa razón?"_

— Además a Sasuke lo conozco desde que es un niño

— Por eso lo puso en tu clase.

— Correcto, como te había dicho Sasuke es particular y llegar a él es difícil, así que mi padre prefirió que su profesor fuese alguien que él conoce un poco.

— Ya veo, pero sigo sin entender el asunto de la vice presidenta.

— La pequeña pelea que había tenido Sasuke, no término siendo pequeña sino enorme; la madre del chico atacado fue con el chisme a las otras madres y así fue esparciéndose el rumor.

— Entre esas madres estaba Fujioka-san.

— Así es y por tal razón ella piensa que Sasuke es un peligro aquí y exige que lo expulsen; a pesar de que Sasuke no ha tenido ningún problema, desde esa vez. Además le explique, de todas la maneras posibles, que sacar a Sasuke es imposible y que no había una razón en concreto para hacerlo.

— Peor ella no quiere entender

— No, es muy testaruda y realmente no sé qué haremos cuando se presente con todo el comité.

— ¿Tu padre no ha dicho nada?

— Él justo se encuentra de viajes, la directora lo llamo y lo único que le dijo es que ni pensemos en sacar a Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué?

— Él lo conoce desde que nació, así que le tiene mucho cariño y para él es como un nieto.

— ¿Entonces qué hará la directora?

— Eso veremos ahora, cuando venga hablare con ella.

Asiento, realmente tenía razón al decirme que los problemas estaban por empezar. Por ahora Asuma-san estaba metido en un grave problema y por tal razón decido preguntarle sobre Uzumaki Naruto en otro momento, cuando estuviera todo más tranquilo.

Decido irme a mi sesión con Hikari, pero a esta me la encuentro en el pasillo y con su aguda voz me dijo.

— Disculpe, hoy estoy ocupada entrenando.

— Ya veo — Contesto en signo de comprensión — Después ven cuando no estés ocupada — Le propongo.

— Por supuesto — Me responde y se despide.

Viendo que no hare nada, decido volver a la sala de profesores. Asuma-san no está en ningún lado y decido preguntarle a Kurenai-san, quien se encuentra corrigiendo algunas cosas.

— Kurenai-san ¿ha visto a Asuma-san? — Ella me mira.

— Se encuentra ahora con la directora — Con su lapicera señala la oficina del director

Yo asiento y me siento a esperar cuando salga. Quiero saber cómo solucionara esto.

— Eso me recuerda — La escucho hablar a Kurenai-san

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Tú estabas hace un rato con Sato Rika? — Levanto una ceja, sin entender a qué quiere llegar, pero aun así respondo.

— Si ¿Por qué?

Ella suspira, deja de corregir y me dirige toda su atención.

— Como eres nuevo aquí, tengo que hacerte una advertencia sobre esa chica.

Frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Qué advertencia?

— Esa chica es conocida por ser fácil y además meterse con hombres grandes

Su declaración me toma desprevenido, ¿Cómo puede hablar así de una chica, que a mi parecer, no parece ser eso que dice ella?

— A mí no pareció ser como tú dices — La contradigo.

— Por eso te lo advierto, eres nuevo y no sabes mucho — Sentencia con voz seria — Esa chica cuando iba a secundaria, se le ocurrió salir con un profesor, y adivina ¿en qué termino la historia?

Si ella aún seguía asistiendo aquí, solo puede significar algo.

— El profesor fue despedido

— Así es — Contesta — Pero realmente yo no creo eso, para mí todo eso fue una mentira hecha por parte de ella.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

— El profesor siempre decía que le gustaba dar clases y yo no creo que él haya sido capaz de dejar todo tirado por tener una pequeña aventura con una niña.

— Pero ¿realmente no crees que tal vez puede ser que la que se está equivocando seas tú?

— No — Asegura — Yo conozco a esas chicas, parecen buenas por fuera pero por dentro son arpías.

— No creo que debas hablar así de un alumno — Levanto la vista y veo a Asuma-san serio, mirando fijamente a Kurenai-san.

"_¿En qué momento salió?"_

— Yo solo le quería advertir — Se justifica, sin mirarlo.

— No es necesario advertir nada, ya que todo eso es mentira —Con eso último, ella le dirige la mirada.

— Eso dices tú, por que a ti te agrada esa mocosa — Noto que ella parece enojada — Pero será mejor irme de aquí.

La mira caminar el trayecto hasta la puerta y cerrarla está un poco fuerte. Desde que llegue aquí, ella siempre pareció una persona tranquila, pero me desconcierta que piense algo así sobre Rika.

— No le hagas caso — Me dice Asuma-san.

— ¿Por qué ella dice esas cosas?

— Bueno es verdad lo del incidente con su profesor de secundaria, pero en realidad ese hombre fue quien empezó la relación y ella al ser joven le siguió el juego. Pero lo que realmente le molesta a Kurenai, es que ella este en mi clases.

— ¿Piensa que te seducirá?

— Si, pero yo ya hable con Rika-chan y me dijo que nunca más intentaría meterse con un profesor.

Bueno eso tenía sentido, Kurenai-san no confía en Rika porque piensa que puede seducir a Asuma-san.

"_¿Eh?"_

— Disculpa — Le hable — ¿Qué tienen tú y Kurenai-san?

Asuma-san no responde y solo sonríe un poco.

— Algo así como que estamos saliendo — Sus palabras no me sorprenden.

"_Ahora entiendo que anden casi la mayor parte del tiempo juntos"_

Si era así, la manera de hablar sobre Rika tenía un poco de sentido, pero en realidad eso no justifica nada.

— Puede ser que la conozco muy poco a Rika-kun, pero para mí ella no parece ser ese tipo de persona.

— Yo pienso lo mismo, pero el problema es que ese profesor ante de irse, se encargó de ensuciar su nombre, diciéndole a todos que ella lo había seducido y sabes que era lo peor.

— ¿Qué?

— El tipo estaba casado, así que yo en personar nunca le creí.

— Suena a un tipo mentiroso — Coincido.

Un hombre enojado por perder su trabajo, porque habían descubierto su pequeña aventura.

— Pero tal parece que todos le creyeron — Afirmo.

— Bueno, es que él se veía el tipo de persona noble, que le gustaba ir siempre por la derecha y realmente cuando nos enteramos nos sorprendió mucho.

— ¿Pero esto lo llego a conocer el comité de padres?

— No, por suerte no — Responde aliviado — El chisme solo quedo entre los profesores y ahora que estamos en un problema con ese comité, prefiero que Kurenai no hable sobre eso.

— Tienes razón, si se enteran de esto va a terminar agregando otro problema — Comento y entonces recuerdo la razón por la que me quede — Cierto, ¿Qué paso con Tsunade-san?

— Mañana vendrá la presidenta y la vice presidenta a vernos, ahí hablaremos y veremos una manera de llegar a una solución.

— Ya veo, espero que todo se soluciona — Digo.

— Eso espero yo también — Dice serio.

* * *

Siento la alarma sonar, con desgano la apago. Miro la hora, el reloj marca las 6:30 de la mañana, aún tengo algo de tiempo para ir a trabajar.

Me levanto y empiezo a preparar el desayuno, y mientras estoy comiendo los recuerdos del día anterior vienen a mi cabeza.

Hoy veremos que hará el comité de padres, yo espero que nada malo suceda y como Asuma-san deseo que todo esto acabe.

De pronto mi celular suena, un mensaje me acaba de llegar; lo reviso y me doy cuenta que es un mensaje de mi hermana.

"_**¡Hola hermanito! ¿Qué tal estas?"**_

Frunzo el ceño al leer el mensaje, cuando mi hermana mayor me dice "hermanito" solo quiere decir que algo quiere. Pienso que responderle y cuando decido le contesto.

"_**Hola Nee-san (*) yo estoy bien y ¿qué tal estas ustedes por allá?**_

_**No es por ser grosero, pero presiento que algo deseas, digo como hace un mes que no me mandas ningún mensaje"**_

A los minutos me llega otro mensaje.

"_**Jejeje se nota que me conoces Obito-chan…nosotros estamos bien, mamá esta resfriada pero nada grave y disculpa que no te haya mandado mensaje, pero recuerda que es difícil estar a cargo de la empresa"**_

Siento que eso último fue una indirecta para mí, como yo no quise seguir con el negocio familiar, le toco a ella hacerlo.

"_**¿Y para que me necesitas?"**_

Siempre me gusta ir al grano y no dar tantas vueltas como ella lo hace. Al toque me responde

"_**¡IMPACIENTE! Dios ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar? Sabes deberías tomarte la vida más tranquila, primero se pregunta sobre cómo anda la otra persona y luego recién se pregunta que necesita… ¡por eso aun estas soltero!"**_

Siento que con el último mensaje, la paciencia se me está acabando. Mi hermana, junto a mi madre, son las personas que más rápido me sacan de mis casillas, sus histeriqueos siempre me cansan.

"_**¿Me dirás que necesitas?"**_

"_**Está bien, pero no te enojes con tu linda hermana :(  
En dos o tres semanas, iré a Tokyo, necesito ir a arreglar unos pequeños asuntos y me preguntaba si me dejarías quedarme en tu casa unos días"**_

"_**No tengo problemas si vienes…pero eso sí, avisa antes de llegar"**_

"_**¡Yeah! :D sabía que podía contar contigo, entonces te aviso cuando este yendo a Tokyo. Te quiero hermanitooo 3"**_

"_**Nos vemos, saludos a mis padres…yo también"**_

Lanzo un suspiro, también mi hermana es la que me hace sentir avergonzado. Aun me pregunto ¿a quién salió tan empalagosa?

Lanzo una risa al aire, pensándolo bien hace un tiempo que no la veo, tal vez su visita no sea tan mala que digamos.

Con mis pensamientos positivos, decido ir a trabajar a otro día normal. Pero obviamente eso no sería de tal manera.

Luego de bajar del tren, camino algo apurado hacia el instituto, debido a que me entretuve con los mensajes de mi hermana, me retrase un poco.

"_Espero llegar a tiempo"_ — Pienso preocupado.

Miro mi reloj y este marca las 07:56 am, aun me quedan cuatro minutos para llegar. Apuro el paso y a las 8 en punto piso el instituto. Pero mi paso apurado se detiene de pronto, ya que frente a mi veo una escena un tanto particular.

Sasuke se encuentra hablando con una mujer grande, la miro bien y reconozco a la vice presidenta del comité, Fujioka Oyuki. Pero eso no es lo que me llama la atención, sino la expresión de incomprensión que demuestra el chico.

Decido acercarme y saber de qué hablan. En mi trayecto hacia ellos, observo como Sasuke retrocede un poco de la mujer.

— El otro es un instituto mucho mejor que este, acepta a mucho chicos y su especialidad son chicos especiales como tu…— La escucho decir.

— Disculpen — Interrumpo, ella me mira sorprendida.

— Uchida-san — Escucho me llama Sasuke y yo lo miro.

— ¿No deberías estar en clases Sasuke? — Le pregunto, pero su expresión de tristeza me llama la atención.

— ¿Usted quién es? — Me habla la señora.

— Disculpe — Le digo con una sonrisa cordial — No me presente, soy el psicólogo, mi nombre es Uchida Obito, un gusto conocerla

Tiendo mi mano, pero ella ignora esto. Decido guardar mi mano en el bolsillo.

— Ya veo, pero si me disculpa estoy en una conversación privada con Uchiha-kun.

Sasuke se coloca a mi lado, lo miro extrañado y luego dirijo mi atención a ella.

— Si, pero por si no lo ha notado ya es hora de clases y Sasuke debe estar allí.

— ¡Como le dije esto no es de su incumbencia! — Grita enojada.

Siento como el chico a mi costado, pega un pequeño salto, tal parece que se asustó con el grito que lanzo la, hasta hace unos segundos, señora dulce.

— Pero si es mi incumbencia — Escucho una voz grave responderle.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada del edificio y veo a Asuma-san caminar hacia nosotros.

— La estamos esperando en la sala Fujioka-san — Es lo primero que dice y luego mira a Sasuke — ¿No deberías estar ya en clases?

— Lo siento, pero es que la maestra de Souske se retrasó y no lo quería dejar solo — Se justifica.

— Después me dirás tus razones, pero ahora vete a clases — Le ordena.

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza y empieza a caminar hacia el edificio.

— Fujioka-san usted sabe que no pude hablar con el chico al cual acusa ¿verdad? — Le pregunta serio

Esta debe ser la primera vez que lo veo tan serio, ya que siempre lo vi demasiado tranquilo.

— No le estaba diciendo nada malo al chico — Responde esta.

— Entonces le sugiero que vaya yendo a la sala de profesores, ahí en la oficina del director hablaremos los adultos con más tranquilidad.

La mujer no le responde y camina hacia la entrada del instituto. Una vez se pierde adentro, escucho que Asuma-san resopla.

— Una mujer difícil — Digo, haciendo que él me mire.

— Ni que lo digas — Comenta — Por cierto ¿tú sabes de que hablo con Sasuke?

— No mucho, solo llegue a escuchar que no se cual institución es mejor que este y que ahí su especialidad son chicos como él…

Ahí pude entender la razón de la mirada triste que mostraba Sasuke en su rostro, la mujer estaba poniendo en claro que él no es normal como los demás.

— ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? — Me dice Asuma-san — ¿Podrías ir a ver si Sasuke fue a clases? Con lo curioso y metiche que es, seguro quiere saber de qué va todo esto.

— Seguro — Respondo.

— Te lo agradezco — Dice.

Cuando entramos, él se dirige hacia la sala de profesores y yo hacia el salón 1-3.

Cuando subo la escalera y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo, lo encuentro a Sasuke mirar por la ventana.

— ¿No te dijeron que vayas a clases?

Él deja de mirar hacia afuera y pone toda su atención en mí.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Vuelvo a preguntar, luego que él no respondiera mi pregunta anterior.

— ¿Por qué Asuma-sensei esperaba a esa mujer? — Es lo único que me responde.

— ¿La conoces? — Pregunto.

— Algo — Responde — Pero no recuerdo bien en donde la vi.

— Es la vice presidenta del comité de padres — Le contesto y ya que estamos hablando de eso, decido averiguar algo — Pero dime, ¿de que estaban hablando?

Sasuke frunce su ceño.

— Cuando llegue, ella me detuvo a medio camino, me pregunto si yo era Uchiha Sasuke; como le dije que sí, ella de la nada me dijo que tal me parecía ir a otra institución.

— ¿Otra institución?

— Si, una mejor y que queda cerca de mi casa.

— ¿Conoce dónde vives? — Pregunto desconcertado.

— Ni idea, pero ella parecía que realmente conocer donde vivo — Dice Sasuke moviendo sus hombros hacia arriba.

— Bueno, por ahora ve a clases y yo iré a ver qué pasa por allá ¿está bien?

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza y empieza a caminar hacia su salón de clases, mientras yo me dirijo hacia la sala de profesores

Cuando entro en esta observo que no hay nadie y escucho unas voces provenientes de la oficina del director.

Sé que esto no tiene que ver conmigo, pero si se trata sobre Sasuke, creo que es algo me incumbe, ya que con lo que le había dicho Fujioka-san, el chico puede deprimirse de vuelta y realmente eso no sería un progreso.

Con la decisión tomada, toco la puerta y al segundo la abren.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Me pregunta Asuma-san

— Me preguntaba si podía estar presente — Él me mira fijamente y responde.

— Creo que no habrá ningún problema, que mejor que un psicólogo — Responde y me da paso.

Adentro se encuentran la directora Tsunade-san, Fujioka-san, una mujer desconocida y un hombre, todos sentados en una mesa.

— Buenas días — Los saludos — Soy Uchida Obito, el psicólogo.

— Mucho gusto — Me responde la mujer de cabello rubio — Soy la presidenta del comité de padres, Sawada Yuriko y este es mi esposo — Dice señalando al hombre a su lado — Sawada Naoto

— Mucho gusto — Responde.

— Entonces sigamos con la reunión — Dice Tsunade-san.

Tomo asiento al lado de Asuma-san.

— Bien repetiré la petición, para que Uchida-san conozca un poco de la situación — Dice mirándome y yo agradezco con un cabeceo — Fujioka-san nos comentó que el alumno Uchiha Sasuke, ha estado intimidando a un chico de su clase.

"_¿Intimidar?"_ — Pienso con una gota en la cien.

— Nosotros le estábamos pidiendo de manera cordial, que el alumno sea expulsado — Sigue hablando — Ya que pensamos que un chico que este diagnosticado por un trastorno mental no es seguro para ninguno de los demás alumnos y sería mejor que sea llevado a otra institución que esté preparada para chicos como él.

— En otras palabras, Uchiha-kun es alguien tan peligroso, que seguro en algún momento les hará daño a los alumnos ¿o me equivoco?

En el momento que termino de decir mi pregunta, siento todas las miradas puestas sobre mí y la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de la presidenta, me da la pauta de que yo estoy en lo correcto, pero de pronto sonríe.

— Yo no quise decir eso, señor — Replica — Yo solo estoy diciendo que tal vez el chico debería ir a otra institución más especializada en chicos con su mismo trastorno.

— Entendemos eso — Dice Tsunade-san, dándome una mirada como si me dijera que me mantenga al margen — Pero por eso le estábamos pidiendo pruebas de tal intimidación.

— Contamos con unos alumnos que pueden decir aquí lo que ellos vieron, pero aparte de eso Uchiha Sasuke tiene antecedentes de comportamiento violento.

Ella conoce el incidente pasado, y a mi cabeza se vine un pensamiento.

— ¿No será que estaban esperando que Uchiha-kun haga algo para venir a pedir que lo expulsen? — Reacciono cuando me doy cuenta que no solo lo pensé, sino que lo había dicho en voz alta.

— ¡¿Cómo dice?! — Exclama Fujioka-san.

Su reacción solo hace que siga hablando.

— Lo que escucho — Respondo y siento la mirada sorprendida de Tsunade-san y Asuma-san — Usted vino aquí a pedir que lo expulsen, solo por lo que su hijo "vio" pero realmente no tienen pruebas contundentes para demostrar que Uchiha-kun haya está intimidando a alguien e incluso si ustedes desean el chico que era "intimidado" también puede venir a contar que es lo que pasa realmente.

— Cierto — Escucho decir a Asuma-san, en voz baja — ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

— ¿Está usted diciendo que mi hijo miente? — Pregunta indignada

— No estoy diciendo eso, solo que tal vez su hijo haya mal interpretado la situación — Respondo — Incluso yo vi lo que paso, hable con los dos y déjeme decir que esta situación ya se solucionó.

— ¿Qué no entiende?

— ¿Entender que Fujioka-san? — Pregunta Asuma-san.

— ¡¿Cómo pueden aceptar que un chico así asista aquí?!

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio.

—Un chico como que — Digo

— Creo que nos estamos yendo del tema — Interrumpe el esposo de la presidenta — Fujioka-san le recomiendo que se calme.

— Pero ella ya dijo la verdadera razón por la que quiere que lo expulsen — Expongo

Fujioka-san no responde y veo incomodidad en los rostros de los otros dos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Me pregunta el director.

— Sencillo, Fujioka-san realmente no desea que Sasuke asista a la misma institución que su hijo — Aseguro — Por que más que seguro piensa que Sasuke no es "normal" y que al ser un chico que padece de un trastorno mental, ya lo convierte en alguien extremadamente peligroso.

— Creo que usted mal interpreto la cosas — Refuta la presidenta.

— Yo creo que no.

La directora mira atenta a todo y decide hablar.

— ¿Quiere decir algo Fujioka-san?

— Ya le dijimos nosotros no estamos diciendo que el chico sea peligroso, sino que él realmente necesita asistir a un lugar en donde estén especializados en estos tipos de trastornos — Habla la presidenta.

— Pero le estoy preguntando a Fujioka-san, no a usted Sawada-san —Dice seria.

Pero cuando esta estaba por contestar, el teléfono sonando la interrumpe.

— Disculpen — Dice Tsunade-san y responde — ¿Sarutobi-san?; Si ella se encuentra aquí; está bien — El teléfono se lo entrega a Sawada-san — Sarutobi-san desea hablar con usted.

La mujer agarra el teléfono con desconfianza y empieza a hablar con el dueño.

— Buenos días señor; si nosotros vinimos a pedir la expulsión de un alumno; el nombre del chico es Uchiha Sasuke — La mujer se queda en silencio y exclama con sorpresa — ¿Cómo dice? — Y vuelve a quedar en silencio.

Miro a Asuma-san, quien levanta sus hombros.

"_Me pregunto qué tanto hablara con el dueño"_

— Disculpe señor pero realmente no tenía conocimiento de eso; no por supuesto que no, creo que nosotros nos equivocamos con Uchiha-kun; adiós Sarutobi-san.

Terminada la llamada, le devuelve el teléfono a la directora y como si el hablar con el dueño la hubiera cambiado de parecer dice.

— Disculpen, pero lo pensé mejor y creo que deberíamos dejar las cosas así como están.

— ¿Cómo? — Exclama Fujioka-san.

— Como dijo Uchida-san, puede ser que la situación que tu hijo presencio no sea más que una equivocación, además que ahora que lo recuerdo Uchiha-kun es un niño muy inteligente, dudo que él haga ese tipo de cosas

Yo la miro asombrado, esa es una manera asombrosa de cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso presidenta?

— Bueno, eso es lo único que diré, así que espero que nos disculpen por haber interrumpido su tiempo — Dice con mucha cortesía — Pero nosotros nos debemos retirar, espero que nada de esto se vuelva a hablar.

Mientras dice eso, se levanta de su asiento.

— ¡Realmente no lo entiendo! — Exclama de pronto Fujioka-san

— Ya dije que no haremos nada más, luego le explicare con más detalles la situación real.

— No puedo creer que se arme tanto desastre solo por la expulsión de un simple alumno, uno que encima no es normal como los demás — Dice Fujioka-san. Todos la miramos atentos — ¡¿Por qué les preocupa tanto un fenómeno como él y no pensaron de la misma manera de mi hijo, que si es normal?!

— Fujioka-san — La llama la presidenta — Si usted desea seguir con esto, me temo decirle que yo no lo apoyare, así que si me disculpan me retiro.

La presidenta y su esposo se retiran de la habitación.

— Ahora lo entiendo señora — Dice la directora— Usted está enojada que su hijo haya sido expulsado y no Sasuke.

"_¿Expulsado?"_

— Déjeme recordarle, que su hijo hizo cosas peores que Sasuke, quien estoy seguro no hizo nada de lo que usted dice.

— Retirare a mi otro hijo de esta institución y dejare de donar dinero — Dice de pronto — Esta no vale la pena.

Ella se levanta de golpe, pero antes que abra la puerta le hablo.

— No sé qué habrá hecho su hijo para ser expulsado, pero creo que usted está equivocada — Ella me mira enojada — Usted dice que Sasuke no es normal e incluso afirma que es un fenómeno, pero déjeme decirle que él es una persona, como usted y como yo; el hecho que tenga un trastorno no implica que es menos que nosotros; él es solo un niño, que no tiene la culpa de padecer lo que tiene.

Fujioka-san no responde y azota la puerta al irse.

— Que reunión tan complicada — Dice la directora, mientras se da masaje en la cabeza.

— Ni que lo diga — Coincide Asuma-san.

— Uchida-sensei — Miro a Tsunade-san— Gracias por la ayuda, si usted no hubiera dicho aquello, estoy seguro que aun seguiríamos aquí.

Yo asiento mi cabeza y me sale una duda.

— Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo su hijo?

— Intento abusar sexualmente de una compañera.

— ¿Abusar?

— Si, por suerte Iruka-sensei lo vio antes que lo haga y con lo que había dicho la chica, lo tuvimos que expulsar.

No puedo creer que ella, a pesar que su hijo haya hecho tal cosa, aun lo siga defendiendo y digas tales cosas sobre Sasuke, en serio que no la comprendo.

* * *

**POV Off**

— Querida — La llama es señor Sawada a su esposa, quien camina de manera apresurada a su auto —Dime, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Sarutobi-san?

La mujer se detiene de pronto y lo mira.

— Me dijo que el chico es hijo de Uchiha Fugaku.

— ¿Quién? — Pregunta su esposo.

— Él es hijo del dueño del Hospital Privado Uchiha — Comenta ella, mientras lo mira — Recuerdo a ver visto su nombre en la lista de miembros del comité, pero no pensé que ese chico fuera su hijo.

— ¿Pasa algo con eso?

— El problema es que, según escuche, él y su padre son hombres despiadados, que al primero que se ponga en medio de sus asuntos sale mal parado en todo esto, y en lo personal prefiero no tener problemas con personas como él.

— ¿Tanto poder tiene?

— Eso escuche, pero prefiero darle el beneficio de la duda y no hacer nada.

— Creo que estas en lo correcto — Coincide su esposo

La mujer asiente con la cabeza y sigue el camino.

* * *

**POV Obito**

A la hora del almuerzo, decido ir a comprarme algo de pan, la discusión de esa mañana me abrió el apetito.

Cuando le pago a la señora, me retiro y de casualidad me encuentro con Sasuke, quien a diferencia de esa mañana está sonriendo.

— Sasuke — Lo saludo.

— Obito-san — Me devuelve el saludo, con una gran sonrisa.

Paso por su costado y creo escuchar que él dice algo.

— ¿Cómo? — Le pregunto, él mueve la cabeza en negativa.

— Nada — Dice, aun con su sonrisa.

-  
_Creo que esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke me dijo por mi nombre, yo en ese momento realmente no le di importancia a eso, como si fuera algo normal, pero estoy seguro que él no pensaba de la misma manera._

_Su trato hacia mi había cambiado radicalmente, la mirada que me dedicaba todos los días, yo nunca la pude comprender, y tal vez si hubiera puesto más atención, habría sido capaz de escuchar lo que en ese momento había murmurado._

_Él simplemente dijo "gracias"_

— _¿Dónde estás haciendo la practica? — Escucho a dos jóvenes chicas charlar, quienes se encuentran en la mesa de al lado._

— _En el hospital Uchiha y te cuento que es complicado estar ahí._

— _¿En serio? — Pregunta su amiga._

— _Si, había escuchado que el director anterior era un sádico, pero creo que el que se encuentra ahora es peor — Comenta la chica._

— _Que horrible amiga — Compadece la otra chica — ¿Cómo se llama el director?_

— _Uchiha Ichiro._

_La razón por la cual la presidenta del comité de padres no hizo nada, fue algo que me desconcertó y por momentos me recrimino el no haber averiguado el porqué de su decisión; tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, habría estado preparado._

_Preparado para conocer a la persona que mucha gente temía._

_Preparado para conocer a Uchiha Tetsu._

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Mika Nakashima: **Es una actriz y cantante de J-pop, jazz.

***Obento:** Es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar

***Oka-san:** Madre

***Yankee: **Personas que se tiñen el cabello de colores claros, como rubio o naranja, fuman, beben a edades tempranas; conocidos por ser ruidosos, maleducados y negarse a actuar según las reglas de la sociedad.

***Estado maníaco: **período concreto durante el cual el estado de ánimo es anormal y persistentemente elevado, expansivo o irritable.

***Nee-san: **Hermana

* * *

Holis! aquí con el quinto capitulo!

Todavía estamos en el inicio, en donde se presentaran los personajes y falta poco para que Naruto aparezca, pero en si le personaje sera importante mucho mas adelante. También se habla un poco sobre la familia de Sasuke y sobre la discriminación que sufre este.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, peor antes de retirarme quiero agradecer los reviews a:

*Chi Uzumaki: Este capitulo salio mucho mas largo que el anterior y eso que no tenia ese propósito xD así que espero que te guste, aunque este salio mucho mas serio que el anterior, pero seguro en el proximo habra escenas graciosas.

*Shiro5580: Jajaja tenes razón, no me había dado cuenta que Hinata y Sasuke se parecían a las de road to ninja, mas adelante desarrollare bien como es la relación de ellos dos.

Ahora si, sin mas que agregar me despido

Chau!


End file.
